The New Gems with a New Life
by Stuff da Ranger
Summary: Lapis and Peridot are in the group of The Crystal Gems. They are trying to live their new lives in this new world, but something happens when they start to develop feelings for each other and a certain orange gem appears in their lives, again. Lapidot
1. Prologue

Lapis was walking on the beach in front of the temple, thinking about recent events like join with Peridot the group of The Crystal Gems.

Everything was becoming different, but Peridot was the only thing that was coming to Lapis's head now. Her feelings about the technical gem were growing and she started a friendship with Peridot, because both were sleeping in the same room while the Gems were building a bedroom for each of them. The new friendship with Peridot was nice, but something changed three days ago and Lapis wanted to know what.

* * *

 **3 days ago...**

 _Peridot was sitting on the couch inside Steven's house, upgrading one of her robonoids while Steven was seeing her work and asking random questions in the process._

" _Why is your hair triangular?" Steven asked._

" _Because I was made with my hair like that." Peridot answered without paying attention._

" _Peridot?" Steven called her._

" _Yees Steven." She said losing her patience._

" _Why are your robonoids green?" Steven asked playing with a screw._

" _Aaaaaa !", she screamed, "Because it's my favorite color and combines with me.", she said. "Steven, don't touch it !" Peridot said removing the screw from Steven's hand._

" _Can I help you?" he asked._

 _Peridot and Steven reached eye to eye and said coldly "No."._

" _Why not?" he asked with begging eyes._

" _Becau-", in this time Lapis came into the house "Because you need to go with Lazuli and pick up sea shells. She always need some help with this kind of stuff."_

" _W-what?", Lapis asked confused, "When did you start to call me Lazuli?" she raised her eyebrow._

"N _ow. So... you and Steven are going to take a walk on the beach and pick up sea shells while I continue my work."_

" _Hmmm, alright", Lapis said and looked at Steven, "Come on little man."_

* * *

 **On the beach**

" _Lapis?"_

" _Yes, Steven." Lapis answered._

" _Why Peridot doesn't like help?"_

" _W-what?" she wished that she listened wrong._

" _Why Peridot doesn't accept when I offer help?_ _Today was not the first time that she didn't accept my help."_

 _Well she didn't listen wrong, Lapis stopped, looked at the young gem and tried to find a good answer._

" _Steven, come here and sit down."_

 _Lapis and Steven dropped some shells on the sand and sat next to a rock. She looked at the boy and started._

" _Well Steven, you don't know how Homeworld is. Over the past thousand years that planet became very 'robotic'-"_

" _What do you mean?" Steven stopped Lapis._

" _I mean that… Gems which aren't useful or don't know how to do their jobs without help are replaced by new ones at a blink of an eye. And when they're replaced the only thing that left is to be a broke gem.", Lapis sighed, "Unfortunately Peridot lived all of her existence thinking that she could be replaced. Peri still needs a time to learn that she isn't controlled by Yellow Diamond and doesn't need to be perfect anymore.", she looked to the ocean, "The only thing that Peridot needs it's time and comprehension." Lapis stroked Steven's head._

" _Poor Peri." it was the only thing that Steven could say._

" _Ok Steven let's finish with those shells." Lapis smiled and stood up._

 _They finished the "job" and returned to the temple. Lapis knew that Peridot only said for Steven to come with her, because she needed to stay alone for a while. Lapis wished that Peridot could finish everything that she wanted in those hours that Lapis_ _spent_ _with Steven._

* * *

 _A/n:_ I'm trying to write the best that I can. (I'm not so good at this I think, but I'm trying). Leave your review and see you in the next chapter.


	2. The Fight

**Still 3 days ago...**

 _Returning into the house, Lapis didn't find Peridot._

 _"Peridot, we're back . Hey, where is she?" Steven said._

 _"I don't know. Maybe she is strolling somewhere to get out a bit of hard work." Lapis answered_

 _"Okay!" Steven said._

 _"But she doesn't like to take walks… where could she go? This is strange." Lapis thought and made a concerned face._

 _"Hey Lapis, are you okay?" Steven asked._

 _"W-what? Ye-Yes I'm okay." She said with a smile "Are you hungry?_

 _"Yeeees!" He yelled._

 _"Do you want to cook Steven?", she asked._

 _Lapis was learning how to cook human food, especially Steven's favorites._

 _"Yes, I want!" Steven said with stars in his eyes._

* * *

 **A few minutes after**

 _Peridot returned from her 'mysterious walk' and received an egg on face **.**_

 _"What's that?" Peridot yelled._

 _She cleaned her face to see who was the shooter. Peridot looked like in a food war because the house was completely covered with flour and eggs. "Pearl will not like this." She thought._

 _"Hello Peridot!" Steven waved._

 _"Steven! What's happening here?" Peridot yelled again._

 _"We are cooking!" he said._

 _"L-Lapis?" She asked confused._

 _"Hello Peri!" Lapis said._

 _"Don't call me Peri. What are you thinking? Turn the house into a giant afternoon snack?" She asked._

 _"Keep calm Peri, we're just having fun." Lapis laughed._

 _"My name is Peridot and not Peri, I said it a million times." Peridot stamped her gravity connectors on the ground._

 _"Okay Peri!" Lapis said to provoke the gem._

 _"You are too immature Lazuli, I don't know how I can live with you!", she said looking away from Lapis and crossing her arms. "You're too annoying."_

 _"I'm not annoying.", Lapis said. "Where did you go that made you boring again?"_

 _"I'm not boring and where I went is none of your business. Clod.", Peridot said._

 _"W-What did you say?' Lapis asked angry._

 _"C-l-o-d", Peridot said._

 _"Peridot, why are you talking with me like that?", Lapis asked nervously._

 _"Because you're annoying me." The green gem said._

 _"But you didn't think like that a few months ago. You laughed at my jokes, said nothing when I called you 'Peri', the nickname that I gave to you when we were closer. You didn't do anything when Steven and I destroyed the kitchen and you have never called me Lazuli!" She got mad and looked at Peridot._

 _"We've never been SO close as you think!" Peridot yelled._

 _"I thought that we were friends." Lapis was sad._

 _"Well, you were wrong. I just wanna be alone without any gems that have emotions and feelings for everything." Peridot turned her back for Lapis._

 _"At least I try to make friends." Lapis said._

 _"I don't need feelings and I don't need friends like YOU Lazuli!"_

 _"W-what happened with you?" Lapis was crying now._

 _Peridot didn't answered._

 _"Are you ignoring me Peridot?" Lapis yelled._

 _"Go away Lazuli." Peridot whispered._

 _"Will you only tell me to go away? Without answering me?" Lapis cried._

 _"Go away." Peridot yelled as loudly as she could._

 _Lapis ran to the beach wiping away the tears from her face._

 _Steven was watching all the fight. He got surprised when Peridot sat on the couch, because she was crying. Steven was cleaning all the mess that they made, he needed to finish with this before The Gems return from the mission. The Happy Snack became The Sad Snack._

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

 _Steven took his bath to go to sleep, Lapis didn't come back and Peridot was still crying on the couch._

 _"Why is she still crying? Peridot said that she didn't need emotions and feelings. It seems that she was lying.", Steven thought. Steven went in front of the window. "Where is Lapis?"_

 _Steven walked around the bedroom and wondered between going or not talk with Peridot. He felt so sorry for her. He went to talk with her. Steven went down the stairs, stayed close to Peridot and gave her a hug. Peridot stiffened and took her hands out of her face to see who was hugging her. She was happy to see Steven._

 _"Hello Steven." She said trying to smile._

 _"Hello. Are you better?" Steven asked innocently._

 _"A little" Peridot answered hugging Steven._

 _"Peridot?"_

 _"Yes, Steven."_

 _"Why were you too hard on Lapis?" Steven asked._

 _The green gem removed her arms from Steven and stared him._

 _"Peridot, is there something wrong?" Steven worried._

 _"S-Steven, I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"Why not?" Steven tried to ask again._

 _"Little gem, I'm not felling like to talk about this." Peridot said._

 _"But I want to be your friend and help you." Steven hugged her strongly._

 _"Steven." She took a deep breath. "I have problems with this thing of 'friends'. I'm a technical gem, having friends impairs my job. Being Lazuli's friend was hindering my service."_

 _"Peridot, you don't need to think like that anymore, you're free. Here on Earth we need to have friends. And our jobs aren't important comparing with our friendships, especially in our group." Steven looked at Peridot's face._

 _"S-Steven, I-I don't know how to work with friends around me."_

 _"But you can try." Steven encouraged the Gem._

 _"Maybe." She sighed._

 _"Now you must apologize with Lapis."_

 _"I'm not doing that now. I need to think about everything that happened. Besides all, I was very hard on her." Peridot lowered her head._

 _"Okay, Peri!" Steven said._

 _"Steven, my name is not-"Steven interrupted._

 _"I know your name, but I like your nickname." Steven smiled "When we call you Peri, we want to show you our affection."_

 _"I-I always thought that you wanted to annoy me." Peridot said._

 _"Sometimes, but in most of the time it is just affection." Steven said._

 _"Hum!" Peridot crossed her arms. "Come on little man." Peridot hugged Steven and tickled him._

 _Steven started to laugh with Peridot. In this time, Lapis came into the housse and saw the scene. Apparently, Peridot's problem was only with her, but she didn't know what really happened. Lapis returned to the beach and went back to the sea._

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes. See you soon.


	3. Fixing the mistakes

**Returning to the present...**

Lapis was still walking on the beach after the big flashback. The time passed too fast and she didn't realize that it was already dark. Sitting on the sand, Lapis started to play with her water powers. She made too many sculptures with the water especially animals like meerkats, because of their cute eyes, koalas because of their beautiful ears and finally an owl because of its intelligent eyes. She ordered the owl to fly around her. This animal was remembering Lapis about Peridot.

The green gem had beautiful and smart eyes, even with her visor, Lapis loved Peridot's eyes.

Lapis was distracted with her thoughts and turned the owl in a Peridot's clone water, without intention. The clone sat next to Lapis. The elementary gem didn't know who was the 'person' that was sitting next to her. Lapis reached eye to eye with the clone and her eyes widened when she noticied what she did. The blue gem sighed and started to talk with Peridot's clone.

"I wanna know what I did to you. I thought that your problem was with Steven and me because we were destroying the kitchen and Steven threw an egg on you, but I know that you were angry about another thing."

Lapis lowered her head. "I-I know that I shouldn't have called you Peri, but I like your nickname. It combines with you like the color green." Lapis looked to the ocean. "All I want is to be your friend, fight by your side, share victories and moments with you." The elemental gem wiped the tears that appeared on her face. "I wanted to apologize, but I'm afraid to get close to you and be received with rudeness or a bad face."

Lapis cried more. "All I want is to have you like my friend, you are very important to me. I love to laugh with you, train with you and see you when you're working." She puts her head between her legs. "I want to have you here again Peri."

At this moment, someone hugged Lapis, but she didn't know who. "It could be the clone?" she thought. "No, I can't feel water. I can feel warm arms and metallic arms?" she thought and choked. Slightly she looked up and find the real Peridot. Lapis didn't look to Peridot for a long time and turned her face.

"Lapis?" Peridot said calmly.

The blue gem didn't answered. Peridot stopped the hug and started to get confused because she didn't exactly know what she needed to do. She was new at this kind of friend's stuff.

"L-Lapis, do you want to talk?" Peridot asked.

The green gem was received with a strong hug. Tears streamed down on the face of Lapis. The technician just stood there hugging the elementary gem.

"I'm…I'm s-sorry." Lapis said sobbing. "F-for e-everything."

"I should have been easier on you, I couldn't see that the only thing that you wanted was being my friend. I was a fool. The unique person that needs to ask for forgiveness is me." Peridot said.

"Peridot I- I…" Peridot interrupted Lapis.

"You can call me Peri, now I know that it's a friendly nickname."

Peridot wiped the tears that appeared on Lapis's face and laughed a little. Lapis looked confused to the other gem.

"Why are you laughing?" Lapis asked.

"Why an owl?" Peridot was still with a smile on her face.

"Wait. Since when you were watching me?" Lapis blushed.

"Since you started to play with the meerkats." Peridot laughed.

"Did you hear me?" Lapis blushed more now.

"Every single word." Peridot said confirming with the head.

"How embarrassing this is." Lapis said.

"Can I answer one of your questions Lapis?" Peridot asked.

"Yes…"

"You know about my problem with friends, right?" Peridot asked and Lapis nodded.

"Did you remember that I don't like to work with friends around me, right?"

"Yeess…" Lapis said.

"Well, I wanted to keep you away from my life to try to work without you and your interruptions. I tried to be focused, but I couldn't because of you and our friendship. I was wrong when I tried to cut you out of my life. I didn't have the intention when I called you like 'Clod'." Peridot wiped the tears on her own face. "You're the best gem Lazuli."

"Why do you call me Lazuli?" Lapis asked.

"I definitely don't know. It's involuntary." Peridot said with a shy smile.

Lapis laughed and hugged Peridot, both were together at that position for a long time. When they realized the time that they were in the same way, the hug was stopped and thy blushed like peppers.

"Thanks for come back Peri." Lapis said.

"And I'll never go away again. I'll be here being your friend forever." Peridot said looking to the ocean.

"I know that you'll." Lapis smiled.

Both were in silence when Lapis asked.

"Peri?"

"Yes Lapis." Peridot looked to Lapis

"Where did you go that day?" Lapis asked fast.

"I went to a place that I found when I came to Earth." Peridot said with emotion on her face. "It's a secret place and I go there when I have a time or need a time just for me."

"Well, a secret place, right?" Lapis asked.

"Yes!" Peridot answered.

"Can I go there with you?" Lapis asked.

"No, no, no and no." Peridot said.

"Why?" Lapis said.

"Because it's SECRET." Peridot laid down on the sand.

"Please!" The blue gem pouted.

"AAAAAH. Okay!" Peridot said and Lapis did a great smile. "But first I need to 'fix' something there, so we can do fun things together okay?"

"All right Peri. I'll wait." Lapis said very happy.

"But you can't talk about it with anyone" Peridot said.

"And how about Steven?" Lapis asked.

"No. Not even Steven." Peridot said. "Right?"

"Okay…" Lapis said. "It's gonna be our secret." She whispered.

"Yes, best friend's secret?" Peridot asked.

"Right, best friend's secret." Lapis said.

Lapis laid down on the sand like Peridot and they saw together the Sun wake up. They realized that it was time to return to the temple. Steven would be happy to see that both are talking with each other again.

* * *

 _A/n: Well,_ I'm trying my best, I swear. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy the chapter and comment your ideas. See you in the next.


	4. Surprising

**In the temple**

Lapis and Peridot entered into the temple, Steven was still sleeping and The Gems were not at home. "Why are they leaving too much the house these days?" Lapis said mentally and all that gave her an idea.

"Peri…" Lapis called the green gem who was heading toward the couch.

"Say Lapis." Peridot sat.

"What do you think about me and you cooking a surprise breakfast for Steven?" Lapis said excitedly.

"You and me? Cooking? In a kitchen?" Peridot widened her eyebrow.

"No, thanks. I don't wanna die smothered by flour and eggs." The green gem crossed her arms.

"Aaaah Peri. Come on. It's for Steven, think about how he'll be happy." Lapis said with a pout.

"Lapis you're a disaster in the kitchen. You know that." Peridot said.

"But I'm improving. I know how to cook… that thing… do you know… 'noodles'." Lapis said.

"To prevent you to destroy the kitchen and the house, I'll help you." Peridot said annoyed

"UHUUUULLL" Lapis yelled.

Steven moved a little. Both of the gems froze in the place, but the boy went back to sleep.

"Shhhh. Silence Lazuli! You will wake up the boy." Peridot whispered.

"I'm s-sorry." Lapis said covering her mouth.

* * *

 **Few hours later**

Steven woke up and smelled pancakes from the kitchen. He changed his clothes and ran down the stairs to eat. The boy thought that Pearl was doing his breakfast, but when he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Pearl. Wait, wait. Lapis and Peridot?" Steven asked with a smile.

"Good morning Steven." Peridot said.

"Good morning Peridot." Steven answered.

"Morning little man." Lapis said picking up Steven on her lap.

"Good morning Lapis" Steven hugged Lapis.

"You woke up early today." Peridot said.

"I was not sleepy, Peri." Steven said.

He widened his eyes and covered his mouth.

"I- I'm sorry Peridot. I know that you don't like your nickname." Steven started to apologize.

"No, no Steven. It's okay I'm learning to like my nickname. Like you told me to try." Peridot said.

"Well, Lapis?" Peridot called the blue gem.

"Yes Peri." Lapis looked at the gem.

"We're going to finish those pancakes or not?" Peridot asked with a little smile.

"Of course we will." Lapis answered.

Steven froze in the place with stars in his eyes, excited to see both talking to each other.

"Steven, are you okay? Peridot asked.

The little boy ran and hugged the blue and the green gem.

"You two are talking with each other again." Steven smiled. "You two are friends again."

"No." Peridot said.

Steven stopped the hug and started to be sad. Peridot bent down in the size of Steven.

"Steven, we're not friends." The technician stood and looked at Lapis who was making faces.

"We are best friends." Peridot said and hugged Lapis on impulse.

She let out Lapis when she realized that it was embarrassing.

"UHUUULLL" Steven yelled and jumped on the two gems.

"Okay Steven, okay." Lapis said laughing.

They were all on the floor.

"Well, I think that is better go to eat, right?" Peridot asked laughing too.

"All right." Steven said standing and going to the counter.

* * *

 **After the breakfast**

Steven, Lapis and Peridot were sitting on the couch talking, until the door of the temple opened and revealed the three gems that were missing these days.

"Hello guys" Steven said waving with the hand.

"Hi Steven." Pearl said.

"Pearl?" Steven called the gem, seriously now.

Pearl sat next to Steven.

"Yes little gem." Pearl said.

"Well…What are you doing these days? You don't stop at home. I can't go in the missions with you. Why? What's happening?" Steven asked fast.

Pearl looked at Garnet for help. The fusion stared Lapis and Peridot.

"Hmmmmm… What is the problem with us?" Peridot asked.

"What we have with this?" Lapis asked.

"Well…" Pearl started, but was interrupted.

"We are looking for Jasper." Garnet said.

"You have not found her?" Peridot and Lapis said together scared.

"Not yet and I can't stand keep searching." Amethyst said throwing on the floor. "It's boring."

"And because of that you stopped to stay with me." Steven said sadly.

"I-I'm sorry Steven. We didn't have the intention." Pearl said hugging Steven.

"Okay, I'll forgive you." Steven said and Pearl smiled.

"Well, but and you two, how are you going?" Pearl asked for Peridot and Lapis.

Both looked to each other.

"We had some problems, but now we are doing fine." Lapis said.

"What kind of problems?" Amethyst asked provoking.

"Anything special Amethyst. Is none of your business" Peridot answered.

"Hummmm, all right, but you don't need to blush" Amethyst said.

Peridot rose from the couch to chase Amethyst, but Garnet stopped her.

"Steven, did you eat your breakfast?" Pearl asked while Peridot was sitting on the couch again.

"Yes, Lapis and Peridot cooked my breakfast." Steven said.

"Right." Pearl said and looked at the two gems. "Good job you two." She smiled.

"Thanks." They said together.

"Crystal Gems." Garnet called, she was on the warp pad. "Come on."

Pearl and Amethyst went to the pad.

"Aren't the three of you coming? Garnet asked for the three that were sitting on the couch.

"You are Crystal Gems too, right?" Amethyst asked.

The three ran to the warp pad.

"Everybody ready?" Pearl asked.

They all nodded.

"So, let's go to our fist mission with everybody together." Steven yelled.

Pearl activated the warp pad and they started the mission.

* * *

 _A/n:_ Thanks for reading. Leave a comment with your opinion and see you in the next chapter. We will have action in the next.


	5. Fight and Family

Lapis, Peridot, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven arrived in a forest.

"What are we doing here?" Steven asked.

"We are looking for a corrupted gem." Garnet said.

"But into the woods?" Peridot asked, shooing the mosquitoes.

"I don't choose the places Peridot." Garnet answered, walking forward.

"Okay." Peridot said walking right behind the group. "But, can we look somewhere else? I mean in another place, far... far away from here."

"No." Garnet said.

"Garnet, how this gem look like?" Pearl asked.

At that moment a big blue gem appeared. It was an octopus and has an emerald gemstone.

"Well, I think that your question is answered." Peridot said showing the monster.

"Uoou! Big octopus." Steven said.

The big octopus instead of drop ink launched big emerald crystals toward the gems. At that moment, Steven protected them with his shield.

"Almost." Steven said, drying the sweat.

"We need to hit it and arrest the tentacles." Garnet said looking at Amethyst.

"Well, I can be with the tentacles." Amethyst said invoking her whip.

"Right! So Peridot and Lapis, you will punch its left and me and Pearl its right." Garnet said.

"Okay!" Peridot and Lapis said together.

"And how about me?" Steven asked.

"You will launch your shield in the emerald gem, but only when Amethyst finish to arrest its tentacles. It will retreat in its gemstone. You can put the gem in a bubble." Garnet said.

"Okay!" Steven said with a smile.

"Come on Crystal Gems!" Garnet yelled.

They left from behind Steven's shield and started the plan.

Amethyst started to arrest the tentacles, but when just three tentacles were left. The monster caught Lapis and Pearl, they were being smashed by the monster. Everybody could see the pain on their eyes.

"Pearl… Lapis!" Steven yelled.

"Don't w-worry Steven… w-we are okay." Pearl said.

"Don't b-be w-worried." Lapis said.

At that moment, Lapis and Pearl were retreated in their gemstones.

"Noooo!" Steven screamed.

Amethyst jumped on the corrupted gem and finished her part of the plan.

"Steven… now!" Everybody screamed.

Steven launched his shield, hit the emerald gem with all of his 'power' and finished with that gem. When the gemstone dropped to the ground, Steven put it in a bubble and ran in the direction of Pearl and Lapis gems.

"Lapis? Pearl?" Steven called them and started to cry.

"Steven, calm down. Remember, they'll regenerate." Garnet said.

"It's true man. In two weeks you will listen to Pearl's scream again." Amethyst said laughing.

Steven stopped to cry.

"And you will be able to swim with Lapis in the ocean again." Peridot said smiling.

"I wish I didn't have to wait much." Steven said with a smile.

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

Steven was lone at home, only with the gemstones of Lapis and Pearl. Garnet, Peridot and Amethyst were in a mission. Steven was sleeping on the couch. He didn't see the glow coming from Pearl's gem.

Someone prodded Steven multiple times, but he didn't wake up.

"Steven…" A calm voice called him.

Steven didn't wake up, again.

"Steven…" Now 'the voice' touched his hair.

The little boy started to open his eyes. He saw a pale person in front of him. Steven widened his eyes and jumped on the pale person.

"Pearl…" Steven hugged the gem

"Hello Steven." Pearl said smiling and hugging her little child. "Missing me much?"

"Too much." Steven laid on Pearl.

Both stayed in that position of mom and son for a long time. Until the warp pad glow and showed Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot.

"Hello Pearl." Garnet said with her monotonous voice.

"Hello." Pearl said.

"Hello guys." Steven said.

"Hello Steven and Pearl…" Peridot stopped. "Pearl? Wait. If you are here, so… Where is Lapis?" Peridot asked excitedly.

"She didn't regenerate with me Peridot." Pearl said.

"I think… I only think that you are wrong Pearl." Lapis said smiling from the back of the room.

"Lapis?" Pearl was confused.

"Lapis!" Peridot said hugging her friend.

"Missing me much Peri?" Lapis asked laughing.

"Much." Peridot smiled.

"Uhuuuul. We are all together again." Steven yelled.

"Yes Steven. We are." Pearl said.

"I have an idea." Steven was with stars in his eyes. "Who wanna go to eat pizza?"

"Me." Amethyst said.

"Me too." Lapis said.

"Pizza? Of course." Peridot said.

"Pearl and me too." Garnet said.

"W-what ?" Pearl asked.

Garnet made a grimace for Pearl.

"Ookay. I'm right behind you." Pearl said.

"Uhuuulll" Steven screamed.

"Can we go?" Lapis asked.

"No,no,no." Steven said.

"Why not?" Amethyst asked.

"Because I wanna show you a song." Steven ran to catch his ukulele.

"Everybody ready?" Steven asked.

"Yes." Everybody said.

" _If you're evil and you're on the rise_

 _You can count on the six of us taking you down_

 _Cause we're good and evil never beats us_

 _We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas_

 _We are the Crystal Gems_

 _We'll always save the day_

 _And if you think we can't_

 _We'll always find a way_

 _That's why the people of this world believe in_

 _Garnet, Peridot, Amethyst, Lapis- Lazuli and Pearl and Steven!"_

Steven sang the song that he created for them. All the gems hugged Steven when he finished.

"Beautiful song little boy." Lapis said.

"Good job Steven." Garnet said.

"You have future with that Steven." Peridot said

"The best musician in the world." Amethyst said.

"Thanks guys." Steven said.

"This is my baby." Pearl said

"Pearl. I'm not a baby anymore, I'm a little man now." Steven said.

"You will always be my baby." Pearl said hugging Steven.

"Our baby." Garnet said.

* * *

 _A_ _/n_ _: Well, I'm trying... What are you thinking about that ?_

 _Next chapter focus on Lapis and Peri. I'm thinking about a fusion... I don't know... Maybe..._

 _See you in the next._


	6. Rain with sneezes part 1

**A few weeks later**

A few weeks later, the gems built Lapis and Peridot's rooms and now everybody had their own room.

It was raining. Peridot, Garnet and Amethyst were in their own room, while Steven, Lapis and Pearl were in the kitchen talking. Lapis was not paying attention to the conversation, she was paying attention to the rain outside the house. She had an idea.

"Hey, Steven?" Lapis called Steven interrupting his conversation with Pearl.

"Say Lapis." Steven said.

"Do you wanna play in the rain?" Lapis asked smiling.

"Yes!" Steven said with stars on his eyes.

"Oh, no, no, no, no and no." Pearl said.

"Whyyy?" Steven asked.

"Because you and Lapis will get sick." Pearl answered.

"Gems get sick?" Steven asked.

"Yes." Pearl said.

"Please Pearl, let us go." Lapis crossed her arms.

"No!" Pearl crossed her arms too.

"Please Pearl." Steven said begging and pouting.

Pearl tried to look to another thing, but she couldn't help herself, Steven's pout was breaking her heart.

"Okay." Pearl said.

"Uhuuul." Steven yelled.

"But you two need to come back soon, right?" Pearl said.

"Right, thank you Pearl." Steven said and kissed Pearl on her cheek.

"Come on boy." Lapis said.

* * *

 **On the beach**

Steven and Lapis spent a few minutes together in the rain, but Steven started to feel cold.

"I'm going inside, okay?" Steven asked.

"Okay, I'm right behind you." Lapis said.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Lapis was still in the rain, she didn't see the time passing. She only saw that she needed to go inside the house when something happened.

*Atchim* Lapis sneezed.

*Atchim* sneezed again.

"Oh n-no…*Atchim*. Pearl is gonna kill me." Lapis said. "*Atchim* *Atchim* *Atchim*, oh diamonds."

"I need to return to the house w-without P-Pearl *Atchim* hear me." Lapis said.

* * *

 **Inside the house**

Lapis entered in the house, she saw Pearl and Steven sat on the couch, Steven was with his pajamas.

"Hello Lapis!" Steven said.

"Hello *Atchim*." Lapis said and sneezed.

"Hello." Pearl said with a frown.

"What happened Pearl? Why that face?" Lapis asked smiling.

"You are getting sick, because you didn't listen to me. I said to you return soon, but you didn't listen." Pearl said.

"Pearl I'm not getting sick. *Atchim*." Lapis said.

"No, imagine if you were. Please Lapis, you are getting sick because you disobeyed me." Pearl said standing up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Lapis asked.

"I'm gonna talk to Peridot about you." Pearl said.

"Why? *Atchim*" Lapis asked.

"Because, probably, you'll get really sick and you'll need someone to take care about you. Peridot is the best for you." Pearl said.

"Pearl you're overreacting." Lapis said "*Atchim*."

"Steven?" Pearl called the boy.

"Yes Pearl." Steven answered.

"Take care about Lapis, I'll be back in a few minutes." Pearl said.

"Right!" Steven said with an Italian accent.

"Seriously Pearl? It's ridiculous. I'm not getting sick too fast as you think." Lapis said.

Pearl didn't answer. Pearl walked in the direction of the Temple's door and yelled.

"Peeerriiiddooott." Pearl yelled like an eagle.

* * *

 **Inside Peridot's room**

Peridot heard her name, it was too loud.

"What's happening with Pearl now?" Peridot thought.

Peridot opened her door for Pearl.

"What's happening Pearl?" Peridot asked.

"Can we talk?" Pearl asked.

"About what?" Peridot asked.

"It's about Lapis." Pearl said.

Peridot looked behind Pearl and saw Steven giving a towel for Lapis. She was completely wet.

"What happened with her?" Peridot asked.

"Can I go inside to us talk about it better?" Pearl asked.

"Of course you can." Peridot said.

They sat on the floor of Peridot's room.

"Begin." Peridot said.

"Do you know about gems get sick, right?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, I read something about that." Peridot said.

"Wait. Read? What do you mean?" Pearl asked.

"I've never been sick in my life." Peridot said.

"Wait. Really? It's impossible." Pearl asked confused.

"Yes." Peridot said. "But you said something about Lapis right?"

"Right." Pearl said.

"And?" Peridot asked.

"How have you never been sick?" Pearl asked.

"Pearl..."Peridot called the gem.

"Yes?" Pearl said.

"Focus please." Peridot said.

"Okay." Pearl woke from her thoughts.

* * *

 _A_ _/n: Part 2 coming soon..._

 _Sorry for the mistakes..._

 _Part 2_ _probably today..._

 _See you..._


	7. Rain with sneezes part2 (Nightmares)

"Focus please." Peridot said.

"Okay." Pearl woke from her thoughts.

* * *

"So, returning to the point." Pearl said. "Someone needs to take care of Lapis, she will need a gem who can be there every time for her. Moreover, I thought that the best would be you." She looked into Peridot's eyes.

"She's only sneezing. She will not get sick. You're overreacting about it." Peridot said.

"You're wrong Peridot." Pearl said.

"Why?" Peridot asked.

"Because…" Pearl took a deep breath. "When gems get sick, they can't control their powers or weapons. And especially with elemental gems." Pearl said.

"What do you mean with especially elemental gems?" Peridot asked.

"I mean that Lapis will control the ocean without intention, make clones, hit things and more without intention." Pearl said. "Like Sapphire when she froze the temple…" Pearl thought.

"But… how can I take care of her and stop those things?" Peridot asked afraid.

"You can't stop it, but you can help her and when something is happening you can talk with her and make she feel calm. Moreover, she'll get fever, headache, cough and things like that. She needs you." Pearl said.

"Okay." Peridot said. "I'll take care of her. I don't wanna see where this will finish." Peridot said standing up from the floor with Pearl.

Peridot opened the door.

* * *

 **Outside Peridot's room**

Steven was watching TV.

"Steven, where is Lapis?" Peridot asked.

"She's taking a shower to feel warm and to change her clothes." Steven said.

"Well, I guess that you know what you need to do now. So, I'm gonna go to my room." Pearl said

"Good night Pearl." Steven said.

"Good night." Peridot said.

"Good night and now I'm going." Pearl said.

A few minutes passed until Lapis finish her shower. She was with pajamas now.

"Hello Lazuli." Peridot said.

"*Atchim* Hello Peri." Lapis said.

"So, Pearl told me that you're sick." Peridot said getting near of Lapis.

"I'm not sick *Atchim*." Lapis said.

"Aren't you?" Peridot asked and crossed her arms with a smile.

"No *Atchim*." Lapis answered. "Pearl was overreacting again."

"So, just to ensure." Peridot said and hold Lapis's arm. "You're gonna sleep in my room, because I need to keep an eye on you" Peridot pulling Lapis in the room direction.

"I'm fine, it's not necessary Peridot." Lapis said.

"Yes, it is." Peridot said.

"AAAH." Lapis yelled.

"Are you gonna cry Lapis? You are going and that's enough." Peridot said open her room's door still holding the arm of Lapis.

"Good night Steven." Peridot said.

"Good night Peridot and Lapis." Steven said.

"Good night." Lapis said annoyed.

* * *

 **Inside Peridot's room**

"Okay Lapis." Peridot started to make her bed for Lapis. "I know that we don't need to sleep, but I think that would be better to you try it. You can stay on my bed and I will sleep on the floor." Peridot said taking a sleepbag that Steven gave for her once.

"Do you like to sleep Peri? I thought that you didn't do that kind of human stuff." Lapis said going to the bed.

"I like to do that sometimes. I like to dream, it's the only time which I can do anything that I want." Peridot said lying on the sleepbag.

"Dreams are weird." Lapis said.

"Sometimes they are…" Peridot stopped when she thought about a dream that she had once. "But now go to sleep Lazuli. It'll be better for you." Peridot said.

"Okay Peri, good dreams *Atchim*." Lapis said closing her eyes.

"Good dreams Lapis." Peridot said.

Both slept.

* * *

 **In the morning inside Peridot's room**

Peridot opened her eyes and didn't believe in what she was looking.

A water clone of Lapis and Peridot were sitting on the floor. Peridot sat quickly. She started to look for Lapis. The blue gem was sweating and moving a lot on Peridot's bed. Lapis was having a nightmare. Her blue skin was becoming red, maybe she got a fever during the night.

When Peridot tried to stand up from the floor, the clones held her arms.

"Let me go!" Peridot and Lapis yelled.

"W-What?" Peridot asked trying to get rid of the clones.

"Let me go." Lapis yelled.

"Lapis, wake up." Peridot said.

"No." Lapis yelled. "I just wanna go home."

"Lapis… Listen to me." Peridot said.

"I just wanna go home with Peri." Lapis cried.

Peridot stopped. "What she said? Wait, wait… it's not the best time to think about that." Peridot thought.

"Let me go clone clod." Peridot said for her clone.

"Let me go, I'm not you prisoner anymore. I just wanna stay with Peri." Lapis cried again.

"Lapis, wake up… it's just a nightmare, it isn't real." Peridot said.

She tried to think quickly about something that could help. The first thing was her cannon. She shot in the clones and ran.

Peridot touched Lapis for she wake up.

"My diamonds, you're too hot Lapis." Peridot said.

"Help me Peri. She doesn't want to let me go." Lapis cried.

"Lapis… Wake up… I'm here. I'm protecting you." Peridot said.

Lapis opened her eyes and woke up hugging Peridot.

"I'm right here Lapis. You don't need to be afraid." Peridot said.

"Peri… I- I'm…" Lapis tried to talk, but she was still crying.

"Shhh. Everything is okay now." Peridot said. "What am I doing? It's not like me. What is happening with me?" Peridot thought.

"Thank you Peri. I'm lucky for have you here." Lapis said stopping to cry.

"Now… Stay here, I'm gonna take something cold to put on your head, your fever is scaring me." Peridot said.

"Okay… Hey, Peri?" Lapis called the green gem who was living the room.

"Say Lapis…" Peridot said.

"Bring me ice-cream? *Atchim*." Lapis said smiling.

"Are you crazy? You're sick. Now you are without ice-cream." Peridot said crossing her arms.

Peridot left the room smiling and Lapis laughed a little when Peridot went out. "The next few days with my sickness could be a kind of cool only because that Peridot will stay with me." Lapis thought while she was waiting for Peridot.

* * *

 _A_ /n: Part 3 coming…

SPOILER: How about Peridot in the ocean?

Poor Peri… I'm sorry for you.

See you in the next…


	8. Rain with sneezes part3 (Ocean)

**Steven's house**

Peridot was muddling along in the refrigerator, looking for an ice bag for Lapis and her fever. When Peridot was coming back to her room, she saw someone outside the house and right in front of the door.

She looked for Steven, because she didn't like to speak with humans, but she just find a letter from him.

* * *

 _Hey Gems,_

 _I went to the city with Connie, See you later. Good mission Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst._

 __Steven Q. Universe_

* * *

"Great. Now I need to talk with the human." Peridot said going in the direction of the door.

She opened the door and saw a blond guy, wearing glasses and looking at her curiously.

"Who are you?" The blond guy asked. "Where are your real fingers?"

"I'm who must ask these things first… not you. So, who are you and what do you want?" Peridot said annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry… My name is Ronaldo… nice to meet you." He said.

"Ok. Ronaldo?" Peridot said making faces. "I don't know what you want, but Steven it's not at home, so… bye." Peridot said while she was closing the door.

She started to walk in the Temple's door direction when she listened the house's door again.

*Knock knock knock*

"Ahhh."Peridot groaned and opened the house's door.

"Hello again." Ronaldo said.

"Don't you have anything better to do? I said that Steven it's not at home. Did you understand that?" Peridot said.

"But I'm not here to talk with Steven." He said.

"Do you want to talk with who exactly?" She asked.

"With the Gem that had the 'Hand Ship'. Steven said that I could talk with that gem." Ronaldo said.

"I'm sorry, but that gem is busy. Come back another day." Peridot said.

"Hey… wait." He said.

"What do you want now?" Peridot asked.

"You didn't say your name." Ronaldo said.

"My name is Peridot." She said annoyed.

"Cool name." Ronaldo said.

"Right… now bye." Peridot said.

"Wait." Ronaldo said.

"What's your problem?" Peridot asked.

"Can we take a walk to talk about your Gem culture or life one day?" Ronaldo asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I want to post about it on my blog." Ronaldo said.

"Blog? Right… I don't know what that is…but we can talk another day… I'm busy now…" Peridot said.

"Why am I accepting it? Am I with a problem?" Peridot thought.

"Nice… I will call you …" Ronaldo said smiling.

"Right, but now goodbye and go to wherever you came from. I need to take care of someone now." Peridot said and stop remember why she went out of the room.

"Wait… 'Take care'?" Ronaldo asked.

"Lapis…" Peridot ran to the Temple's door direction.

"So, see you soon… right?" Ronaldo asked.

"Bye." She said opening the Temple's door.

* * *

 **Inside Peridot's room**

"Lapis are you okay… Something happened?" Peridot asked.

"Calm down Peri *Atchim* I'm fine." Lapis said.

"Good." Peridot said smiling.

"Peri…Why did you take too much time with the ice bag *Atchim*?" Lapis asked.

"Because of a weird human… He wants to talk about Gem stuff." Peridot said.

"Are you talking with humans Peri?" Lapis laughed.

"I must sometimes." She crossed her arms. "He was annoying me."

"You're always annoyed." Lapis laughed again.

"It isn't true." Peridot said.

"Yes… it is." Lapis said.

"Right… Sometimes…" Peridot said.

She gave to Lapis the ice bag.

"Hey Peri *Atchim*?" Lapis called Peridot.

"What's that?" Peridot asked.

"I was wondering if you…" Lapis started.

"Stop and go to the point." Peridot said.

"I wanna go to the ocean." Lapis said fast.

"Okay." Peri said.

"Wait… What *Atchim*?" Lapis was confuse.

"Let's go to the ocean." Peridot said.

"Really? Thank Peri." Lapis said.

"You are not my prisoner. We can go outside." Peridot said laughing.

"*Atchim* thanks." Lapis hugged Peridot. "Thank you Peri… I you love."

Peridot blushed and Lapis looked inside of Peridot's eyes.

"How I Love her eyes." Lapis thought.

"How I love this Gem." Peridot thought.

"WAIT. WHAT?" they thought at the same time.

"What's happening here?" Peridot thought.

Both smiled to each other.

"Let's go?" Peridot finally asked pretending that everything was normal.

"Yes." Lapis said.

* * *

 **On the beach**

"Come on Peri… put your feet under the water with me." Lapis asked to Peridot.

"I can't." Peridot said.

She was on the sand and Lapis under the water.

"Why?" Lapis pouted.

"It's not a good idea." Peridot said.

"Please Peri."

"No." Peridot laid on the sand and started to play with her fingers.

"Peri… are you afraid of water?" Lapis asked.

"I'm not afraid. The problem is that… Peridots can't go under the water and if we do it our electricity starts to get out of our control and our equipment too … it's a nightmare trust in me… it hurts…" Peridot did a bad face for the ocean.

"This is bad… I mean... can't touch water…" Lapis said looking to the water on her feet.

* * *

 **Few minutes after**

Peridot took a nap on the sand and left Lapis on her own for a while. Peridot thought that nothing would happen, but she was wrong.

Lapis was crying on the sand with a big headache, she was trying to concentrate to stop the pain, but it didn't help. She couldn't yell for Peridot, the pain was too hard.

Anyone notice, but a water chain was in Peridot's foot. The green gem woke up when something pulled her closer and closer to the ocean. When she saw the chain, she looked to Lapis.

"Lapis, what are you doing?" Peridot was desperate.

Lapis didn't answer.

"Lapis… please don't do that." She was afraid.

Lapis didn't answer again.

"Please let me go." Peridot cried.

Peridot saw tears on the face of Lapis and the reality comes to her.

"Lapis can't control it. She's with something." Peridot thought.

"Peri… help me." Lapis whispered.

Peridot was pull to the ocean.

"Oh no." Peridot cried.

Her electricity starts to get out of control and it was hurting, Peridot couldn't return to the beach.

Suddenly Garnet appear and catch Peridot from under the sea.

Peridot was placed on the sand, her pain was worse and stronger now.

"What happened with her?" Amethyst asked.

"I saved her from under the sea. Lapis put Peridot there and I didn't understand what really happen. Lapis is sick… so, maybe, her power get out of control." Garnet said.

"Ahhhhh." Peridot cried out in pain.

Garnet looked around and didn't find Lapis.

"Amethyst, where is Lapis?" Garnet asked.

"She's with Pearl." Amethyst said.

"Her sickness is worse than Sapphire's one. She just froze the temple, but Lapis is hurting the others." Garnet said seriously.

"It can be worse?" Amethyst asked.

"Ahhhhh." Peridot cried out in pain again.

"Yes, it can be." Garnet said.

"But how Sapphire was healed?" Amethyst asked.

Garnet stopped.

"Garnet?" Amethyst called the fusion.

"We remember now." Garnet said and ran to the temple.

"W-Wait… What? You remember?" Amethyst was confuse.

Groans of Peridot.

"What can I do with you?" Amethyst asked for Peridot.

"D-d-d-d-r-r-r-r-y-y-y-y." Peridot tried to say.

"Dry?" Amethyst asked.

"Y-y-y-e-e-e-s-s-s-s."

"How?" Amethyst wondered.

"Ahhhhh" Peridot yelled again.

"I'm gonna take you to Pearl." Amethyst said.

* * *

 _A/n: I'm trying (haha)… 1 more or 2 and then Lapis will be okay and I can move on with this… Did you see Ronaldo_? I'm planning things for him… I don't know if I should do this… Thank you for read, follow, review and fav it.


	9. Rain with Sneezes Part4 (Cure)

_A_ _/n.:_ _Hey guys I'm sorry for that long time which I wasn't posting... School is taking all of my time, but don't worry everything is just fine now... I can post... (Thanks haha)... So here we go..._

* * *

 **On the Temple**

"Peeeeaaaarl" Amethyst yelled.

Pearl ran into Amethyst's room.

"What happened? I'm taking care of Lapis." Pearl said.

"I need help. How can I dry Peridot?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know."

"Where is Garnet?" Amethyst asked.

"She's helping me." Pearl said.

"But I need her help." Amethyst said.

"And I need too." Pearl said.

"You two should stop with that argument." An uncommon voice said.

"Wait what?" Amethyst asked.

"Ruby and Sapphire?" Pearl and Amethyst were surprised.

"Hello." Sapphire said.

"Why are you two here? I mean... Why did you unfuse?" Pearl asked gawky.

"Well... We saw that you two can't take care of two simple gems with your own." Ruby started to say, but she was interrupted.

"Calm down Ruby." Sapphire touched Ruby's shoulder. "What Ruby wants to say is that we decided to help both of you, but _split up_." Sapphire had never liked that word. "Before everything get worse."

"Well... Let's start it soon..." Ruby said. "Then we can fuse again." She whispered next to Sapphire's ear.

"Ruby don't be like that." Sapphire said.

"Humph." Ruby crossed her arms.

"Aaaaah." Peridot yelled because of the pain getting everybody's attention.

"Hey... If you are here... Who's with Lapis?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl and Sapphire looked at each other. Pearl ran towards her room, where Lapis was.

"I'll come back soon my honey." Sapphire said, kissing Ruby on her cheek when she ran towards Pearl's room.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Amethyst and Ruby finished the 'job' of dry Peridot.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asked.

"Aham." Peridot said.

"A 'thank you for save my life' would be nice." Ruby said crossing her arms.

"Thank you." Peridot said.

"You're welcome. Well let's go and see what Pearl and Sapphire are doing." Ruby said.

* * *

 **At the same time on Pearl's room**

"Pearl?" While she was looking to Lapis she called the other gem.

Lapis was sleeping.

"Yes?" Pearl said.

"I know how we can cure Lapis. Garnet was going to tell you about it, but we unfused before." Sapphire said.

"What a great thing Sapphire. I was worried about Lapis, because she almost killed Peridot. Imagine if Steven were there... But how can we cure her?" Pearl said.

"Well, when I was sick who cured me was Rose, she used her tears from the fountain, she obligated me to drink that." Sapphire said.

"Oh, I remembered now. We needed to hold back Ruby, because she wanted to go with you." Pearl said.

Sapphire smiled while she was remembering that moment. "Yeah, it was like that." She said.

Ruby, Peridot and Amethyst entered the room.

Peridot was flying with her fingers, because of Pearl's waterfalls and towers of water.

"How are you Peridot?" Sapphire asked.

"Well." Peridot answered.

"So, did you tell Pearl about that?" Ruby asked while putting her arms around Sapphire's waist.

"Yes." Sapphire said.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Amethyst asked.

"About the cure for Lapis." Pearl said.

"Wait a cure?" Peridot asked.

"Yes, while Ruby and I were talking with Amethyst, I mean while Garnet was talking with Amethyst, we remembered how I got better when I was sick" Sapphire said.

Ruby held stronger the waist of Sapphire while she was remembering when her Sapph was sick.

"So... Where can we get this cure?" Peridot asked.

"Rose's fountain." Sapphire said.

" Let's take Lapis there." Peridot said.

"I don't think if this is a good idea." Pearl said.

"Wait, what? Don't you want to give that cure for Lapis? " Peridot asked.

"No, no, no... Don't think that. Let me explain. I think that it's better take a bottle with the cure here to the temple and then we don't need to move Lapis." Pearl said.

"Oh, so what are we waiting for?" Peridot asked.

"Okay, let's go." Pearl said.

"Let's go." Ruby said.

Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot left the room and Sapphire stopped Ruby.

"Ruby, you know that you can't go with us." Sapphire said.

"Why? No way that you're going without me this time." Ruby protested.

"Ruby, my darling, you know that if you go there you can evaporate the tears." Sapphire said. "I'll come back soon my honey." Sapphire said kissing Ruby on her lips.

"Right." Ruby said giving the kiss back. "Don't delay."

"I promise." Sapphire said and went to the warp pad, living Ruby alone with Lapis.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

Ruby was sitting on a water tower. She was actually evaporating the water for fun. Sometimes she looked at Lapis for sure that nothing could happen.

Ruby was distracted, but when she heard the voice of Lapis, she started to be scared.

"Hello...Ruby? Right?" Lapis asked.

"Yes... Amm... How are you?" Ruby asked.

"Still with a headache." Lapis said.

"I feel sorry." Ruby said.

Lapis looked around.

"Where are the others?" Lapis asked.

"Getting your cure." Ruby said.

"What?" Lapis asked.

"Yes, your cure."

"I don't wanna be indelicate, but why did you and Sapphire unfuse?" Lapis asked.

"After of what you did to Peridot... Only three gems weren't enough to take care of you two." Ruby said.

"Wait, what?" Lapis said choked. "What do you mean with 'you two'?" Lapis asked.

"Well, you know when you put Peridot in the bottom of the ocean..." Lapis interrupted Ruby.

"WHAT?" Lapis said.

"Wait, you don't remember that?" Ruby asked.

"No, when I did it? Where is she? Is she okay? Is she alive?" Lapis worried.

Lapis stood up staggering, trying to go towards Peridot's room, but Ruby stopped her.

"Where do you think that you're going?" Ruby asked.

"I'm gonna see Peridot !"

"No way. You will sit here until they come back." Ruby said.

"Please Ruby. I need to see Peri." Lapis said.

"She's far away now. Why do you need to see her every time? Why?" Ruby said.

"Because I love her. I fell in love with Peridot." Lapis said.

"Really?" Ruby asked choked.

"Yes, but you can't tell her. Never. I feel so bad, I almost killed Peridot." Lapis said while she was sitting on Pearl's tower.

"But it wasn't you fault. You're sick, you can't control your powers." Ruby said.

Lapis took a deep breath.

"I'll sleep again, okay?" Lapis said.

"Right." Ruby sat down. "But you need to tell her about that Lapis."

"Maybe...I'm afraid of her reaction..."

"Everything will be alright." Ruby said.

"Do you really think that?" Lapis asked.

"Yes, I do." Ruby affirmed.

"Thank you Ruby." Lapis said when she closed her eyes.

"You're welcome." Ruby said.

* * *

 **2 hours after**

"Why are they taking that time? Only to get some tears." Ruby said annoyed.

Lapis was still sleeping.

"Peri?" Lapis said.

Ruby looked at Lapis, she knew that something could get worse that moment.

"Peri, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Lapis said.

Ruby started to walk towards Lapis. The elemental gem could lose her power's control anytime.

"PERIDOT STOP!" Lapis yelled.

"Lapis?" Ruby called the gem.

"Peridot... Go away." Lapis said.

The water tower started to shake.

"Oh no." Ruby said.

Lapis trapped Ruby in a bubble made with water.

"Lapis... Get me out of here."

"No... You need to go away." Lapis said.

Ruby was evaporating the bubble when the others arrived into Pearl's room. Peridot was scared of get next to Lapis now.

"Ruby!" Sapphire yelled.

"Lapis stop!" Sapphire yelled and was almost hit by a giant water hand.

"No!" Lapis said.

Ruby finally came out of the bubble.

"Everybody... Get out of here NOW." Sapphire said.

"I'll stay here." Ruby said.

"No, you will not." Sapphire pushed Ruby while she was opening the Temple's door.

Now Sapphire was alone with Lapis Lazuli.

"My stars, it need to work." Sapphire thought.

Sapphire concentrated and froze all the water from Pearl's room. Luckily, Lapis couldn't control ice. Sapphire got a bottle with tears from her gem. She walked towards Lapis and made she drink the tears. Gently Lapis started to open her eyes.

Peridot opened the temple's door.

"Lapis!" Peridot yelled and ran towards the blue gem.

"Sapph!" Ruby hugged the other blue gem.

"My room!" Pearl cried.

Amethyst started to laugh.

"Take a look at your face Pearl!" Amethyst said.

"Sapphire!" Pearl yelled.

"I'll fix it Pearl." Sapphire said.

"Lapis are you okay?" Peridot asked touching Lapis's cheek.

"Yes... And are you okay?" Lapis asked.

"Who cares?" Peridot said crying.

"I do" Lapis said hugging Peridot.

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other and smiled while Pearl and Amethyst were looking the scene.

"So... I don't wanna interrupt that moment, but I need to fix this room with Sapphire." Ruby said.

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Peridot said.

"Ruby and Sapphire?" Lapis called the gems.

"Yes?" Ruby said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sapphire said.

Everybody left the room. Ruby quickly thawed all the room.

"Good job my honey." Sapphire said kissing Ruby.

"The hard job stayed with you." Ruby hugged Sapphire.

Sapphire smiled and started to dance with Ruby. They kissed and formed Garnet again. She smiled and went out the Temple to talk with Pearl.

* * *

A/n.: Thank you guys... And now things are changing...

Now the fusion time will happen... I'm so excited...

Review please... And see you in the next chapter...


	10. Dance and Fuse with me

A/n.: Haha… Fusion time… While reading listen the song "Everything has changed" if you want to.

* * *

Subtitle:

 **Lapis talking.**

Peridot talking.

You'll understand.

* * *

 **2 weeks after**

Lapis was lying on the couch. She was thinking about what Ruby said for her.

'You need to tell her about that Lapis.' Ruby said.

"Do I need?" Lapis thought when Peridot entered the room.

"Hello Lazuli." Peridot said smiling.

"Hello Peri..." Lapis said.

"What are you doing?" Peridot asked.

"Thinking."

"There is something that I could do?" Peridot asked sitting next to Lapis's foot on the couch.

"I don't think so." Lapis said closing her eyes.

"Do I need to tell her?" Lapis thought.

"Peri?" Lapis called the other gem.

"Yes?" Peridot said.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" Lapis asked.

"Where?"

"Surprise." Lapis said.

"Okay... So, let's go." Peridot said.

"Wait... Let me take something." Lapis caught Steven's cellphone.

Both were on the warp pad when Lapis warp appeared them in a island, a beautiful and calm island.

"Here we are!" Lapis said.

"Cool!" Peridot said.

Lapis sat on the sand, Peridot did the same. They started to look the Sunset.

"Peri... Can I ask something?" Lapis said looking the Sun kissing the ocean.

"Yes."

"Have you ever fused?" Lapis asked calmly.

"No." Peridot said.

"Do you like to dance?" Lapis asked.

"Of course." Peridot answered.

"But... How haven't you...?" Lapis started.

"Fused? Simple... Homeworld doesn't like fusions." Peridot said.

"When I lived there, things were different." Lapis said.

The silence hung in the air until Lapis started again.

"Hey... Peri?"

"Say..." Peridot said.

Lapis started to searsh something in Steven's cellphone. A music which Lapis had heard on the radio started. Lapis stood up.

"Come on Peri... Let's dance." Lapis held Peridot's hand.

The singer appeared in the music and started to sing.

 _'All I knew this morning when I woke...'_

They started to dance separated.

 _'Is I know something now_

 _Know something now I didn't before...'_

Both smiled for each other.

 _'And all I've seen since 18 hours ago_

 _Is green eyes and freckles and your smile...'_

Lapis looked into Peridot's eyes, while the other was dancing and smiling.

"How can you be that beauty?" Lapis thought.

 _'In the back of my mind making me feel right_

 _I just want to know you better know_

 _You better know you better now...'_

That part of song repeated more three time while Lapis was looking to Peridot while she was dancing freely.

"It's the time now!" Lapis thought.

"'Cause all I know is we said hello... And your eyes look like coming home..." Lapis started to sing for Peridot who stopped when she noticed that Lapis was looking and singing for her. Peridot blushed.

The green gem was surprised.

"All I know is a simple name, everything has changed..." Lapis continued.

Peridot smiled for her and nodded what made Lapis surprised.

Peridot got close to Lapis who held Peridot's hand. They were dancing together.

 _'All I know is we held the door_

 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

 _But I'll take them down_

 _Take them down and open up the door for you_

 _And all I feel in my stomach_

 _Is butterflies the beautiful kind_

 _Making up for lost time, taking flight_

 _Making me feel right ...'_

Lapis hugged Peridot's neck and continued dancing.

 _'I just want to know you better know_

 _You better know you better now_

 _I just want to know you better know_

 _You better know you better now_

 _I just want to know you better know_

 _You better know you better now_

 _I just want to know you know you know you_

 _Cause all I know is we said hello_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

 _All I know is we held the door...'_

 _"_ You'll be mine and I'll be yours... All I know since yesterday is everything has changed..." Lapis was singing when she kissed Peridot.

"I'm the happiest gem of the galaxy!" Lapis thought.

Lapis and Peridot's gems started to glow and a flash with a different gem appeared.

 **"Oh, we did it!"**

"Awesome!"

The new fusion had Peridot's fingers, Lazuli's wings and dress, but it was green. The fusion had a green hair in a star format and her skin was a tone of light green.

"Oh, I'm the best." The fusion said.

"Yes, you are."

 **"Of course."**

"W **h** a **t's** your n **ame?** "

"Oynx." The fusion said laughing.

* * *

 **A few minutes after**

She was so happy for finally exist. Oynx started to listen the rest of the song.

"Everything has changed." Oynx sang.

Oynx ran around the beach, but when she touched the water Peridot felt uncomfortable and they unfused.

"Uou... The best thing I've ever done." Peridot said.

"The best fusion!" Lapis said.

Both laid on the sand next to each other.

"Peri?" Lapis called.

"Lapis?" Peridot said.

"Peri... I-I-I..." Lapis didn't know how to start it.

Peridot sat. "You?" She said.

Lapis sat too. "I?"

Peridot started to laugh. "You're so dumb Lazuli."

Lapis blushed.

"Lapis, look to me." Peridot said.

"Peridot... I..."

"I know Lapis. And I'm so happy to say 'me too'." Peridot got closer to Lapis.

"Me too..." Peridot whispered and kissed Lapis.

Lapis started to cry, but that tears were 'happy tears'.

The blue gem jumped on Peridot while they were hugging each other. Lapis kissed the green gem again and laid on Peridot who was playing with her hair.

"Peridot?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Lapis said.

"I love you too." Peridot said.

Peridot kissed Lapis on her head. Both were quiet, just hugging each other.

"Should we return to the temple?" Lapis asked.

"Not now... I'm liking this moment." Peridot said.

They looked to the moon.

"I'll sleep, okay?" Lapis said.

"Okay, good dreams Lapis." Peridot kissed her cheek.

"Good dreams."

* * *

A/n.: Finally...

And now?

Surprise...

Things aren't that easy...

Love it's not an easy thing actually.


	11. Was It a Dream?

A/n: It did not finish.

* * *

 **Lapis's room**

Lapis woke up in the morning, but she was not on the island anymore and Peridot wasn't with her. The blue gem was in her room again, on the temple.

"Would be that a dream? N-no... I felt her lips... It can't be just a dream... But if it were just a dream... Oh my stars... Why?" Lapis thought, she was too confuse.

She stood up.

"I need to think about another thing right now... I need to distract myself." She said and went out her room.

* * *

 **Steven's house**

"Good morning Lapis!" Steven said with a little smile.

"Good morning Steven!" Lapis was not happy, she noticed that Steven was making breakfast. "So... What do we have for breakfast today?"

"Bacon pancakes!" Steven said putting a plate with pancakes on the kitchen countertop.

"Hmmmm... Perfect." Lapis said without happiness.

"And so?" Steven asked raising the eyebrow.

"So? What?" Lapis asked confuse.

"Where did you and Dot go yesterday?" Steven asked.

"It wasn't a dream!" She thought smiling.

"Peridot was very happy when she brought you to the Temple." He said.

Lapis gave to Steven a little laugh and blushed. She started spinning Steven.

"Lapis? What's this?" Steven asked laughing.

"Steven, you have no idea of how much I'm happy!" She said.

"Why?" Steven asked.

"Because... She said that she loves me too!"

"Who?" Steven asked laughing.

"Peridot!" Lapis answered.

"I've already known that." He said.

Lapis put Steven down.

"W-w-what?" Lapis was confused.

"Oh, well, I've already known that you two are in love with each other, but you two weren't telling each other."

"Was it that obvious?" She asked.

"I don't think so... Only me and Garnet know about you two." He said.

"Amethyst and Pearl don't know?" She asked.

"No. You're gonna tell them, right?" He asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how." She admitted.

"Don't worry Lapis, everything is gonna be alright." Steven said.

"I wish..." Lapis said.

"Do you want to eat?" Steven asked.

"Sure!" Lapis said.

* * *

 **A few minutes after**

When they finished to eat and washed the dishes, they sat in front of Steven's bed. Lapis was with the back to the door.

"Steven?" Lapis called the little half-gem.

"Yes?"

"Where is Peri?" She asked.

"Well, Ronaldo called and asked if he could talk with Peridot. Luckily she was in a good mood and went to his house to talk with him." Steven explained.

"Who's Ronaldo?" Lapis asked confused.

"He's a human, actually a little weird human. Peridot met him when I wasn't at home. It was when you were sick." Steven said.

"Oh, that human." Lapis said bored. "Did she tell you when she'll return?" Lapis asked.

"No, I have no idea actually." He said.

"Okay, thanks." Lapis said.

"Lapis, do you wanna watch Crying Breakfast Friends together?" Steven asked with a smile.

"Let's go." Lapis said bored. She hated that cartoon. "Who wanna see a cartoon about people crying?" She thought.

* * *

 **Later...**

"Wait to the next episode of Crying Breakfast Friends." The episode finished.

"This was the best episode ever." Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"*Snore*" Lapis was snoring.

"Lapis?" Steven said touching Lapis.

"H-h-hello... I-I'm Lapis." Lapis said scared.

Steven laughed. "Okay, I know... What did you think about the episode?"

"Oh... It was... Nice?" Lapis lied.

"I thought that too." Steven said smiling.

On this time, Peridot entered the house quietly. Lapis didn't notice it.

"I'm gonna scare her." Peridot thought.

"So, Steven how about Connie?" Lapis asked.

Peridot was behind Lapis.

"C-Connie." Steven started to laugh.

"Buuuu!" Peridot touched the shoulder of Lapis too fast.

Lapis did a little 'jump'.

"Oh, Peri... You scared me." Lapis.

"It was my intend." Peridot said laughing.

"You goofy." Lapis said.

Peridot sat on the floor next to Lapis and hugged her girlfriend.

"How was with the human?" Lapis asked laying her head on Peridot's shoulder.

"Interesting..." Peridot said.

"Only?" Lapis asked.

"Only what?" Peridot asked.

"Well, nothing like 'he was completely clod' or something like that?" Lapis asked.

"Oh, he was weird." Peridot said.

"Okay!" Lapis said.

"So Steven... What are you doing with my girl?" Peridot asked.

"Hum?" Steven was confused.

"Your girl?" Lapis raised her eyebrow.

"Well... I thought... Aren't we... Like a-a c-couple?" Peridot asked gawky.

"I'm joking Peri." Lapis said laughing.

"Come on my playful." Peridot said.

She grabbed Lapis and kissed her.

"Peri... You're embarrassing me in front of Steven." Lapis said laughing.

Peridot kissed Lapis one more time and left her go.

"I'm sorry Steven." Lapis said laughing.

"Okay...I'm going to the bathroom." Steven said.

Peridot laughed.

"Hey Steven, where are the others?" Peridot asked.

"Looking for Jasper." Steven said and went to the bathroom

"Well, I thought that we should tell them about us being a couple." Peridot said.

"Do you really want to talk with them today?" Lapis asked worried.

Peridot noticed that and lay her hand on the cheek of Lapis.

"Everything is gonna be okay..." Peridot said.

Lapis hold Peridot's hand and lay on the legs of the green gem.

"I don't want anything to go wrong." Lapis said.

"My dear, what could go wrong?" Peridot said.

"I don't know Peri." Lapis said.

Peridot got close to Lapis's face.

"Lapis..."

"Peridot?"

"I promise you that everything is going to be okay." Peridot said.

"Do you?" Lapis asked.

"Yes."

"I love you Peri." Lapis said smiling and laying her hand on Peridot's cheek.

"I love you too." Peridot said.

They kissed and stayed like that for a long time, but this kiss was different… it was comfortable, gentle and security.

When they separated, Lapis looked at Peridot's eyes. Those eyes remembered her that she was at home. Wherever she was with Peridot was home.

* * *

A/n: Well, review, follow and fav it...

I'm so glad that all of you are liking my story...

Thank you very much...

And don't worry I'm NOT planning to finish it soon XD...

See you in the next chapter...

SPOILER: do you really think that nothing is going to be wrong?

Wait the next and you're gonna know.

bye bye see you...


	12. Trouble, Talk, Trouble, Run and Kiss

**At Night**

Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were sitting on the sofa while Lapis and Peridot were stand up in front of them.

"Well, why did you called us here?" Pearl said gawky.

"Well… I... I mean, we have something to tell you." Peridot looked at Lapis.

"So?" Amethyst asked.

Garnet smiled, she knew about everything.

"So, w-we…" Lapis tried to start. "We- we are…"

"We are together now, l-like a human couple. Lapis is my girlfriend and I am her girlfriend." Peridot said fast and looked at Lapis again. "I did it!"

"Peridot…" Lapis said mad.

"Wait, wait… W-what?" Amethyst asked starting to get angry.

"Something the matter, Amethyst?" Peridot asked.

"Y-you know… How c-can y-you… How c-could you? AAAAH!" Amethyst ran to her room.

Everybody in the house looked at each other.

"What happened?" Steven asked confused.

"I-I don't know…" Lapis said shocked and frustrated.

Peridot was shocked too and with a surprised face. The green gem started to walk towards to the Temple's door.

"Peri… W-where are you going?" Lapis asked.

"Talk…" Peridot said opening the Temple's door. "Don't follow me."

"B- But…" Lapis tried to complain about that, but she gave up. "Alright."

The blue gem sat down on the floor while Peridot was entering in the Temple.

* * *

 **In Amethyst's room**

"Amethyst!" Peridot screamed around the trash.

The green gem continued walking around Amethyst's stuff, looking for her.

"Amethyst, where are you?" Peridot screamed again. "Amethyst, I-I just want to talk with you."

Peridot continued her walk, until she found a purple gem, who was looking at a puddle in her room.

"Amethyst?" Peridot called her.

"Go away!" Amethyst yelled.

"Amethyst, please!" Peridot said touching Amethyst's shoulder.

"I've already said it, go away! Go and stay with your water witch." Amethyst said removing Peridot's hand of her shoulder.

"Amethyst, what's the problem? You need to tell me." Peridot said.

"Y-you're the problem!" Amethyst said.

"I don't understand you need to explain." At this time, Peridot realized about what Amethyst was trying to say.

"This's why she reacted that way." Peridot thought.

"Ame?" Peridot called the other gem.

"Don't call me like that anymore. You're not allowed to call me like that." Amethyst said.

"Amethyst, I didn't know how you feel about it, actually about me." Peridot said. "I-I'm sorry."

"And I thought that I could teach you how to love, but the water witch was faster than me." Amethyst said.

"Don't call Lapis like that." Peridot said.

"I really thought… That… When we were building the drill… I-I thought that you have started to have feelings about me. Therefore, I started to have a crush on you. I l-love you, but not like Ruby and Sapphire love each other, I love you in another way, I-I just care about you Dot." Amethyst sighed.

"Ame, you know that you were the first gem that was cool and nice with me, I'm not going to forget it, and you were my friend when I didn't even know what a friend was." Peridot said.

"You abandoned me after she appears." Amethyst said crossing her arms.

"Amethyst…" Peridot do not know what to say. She sat down next to Amethyst.

"I-I'm sorry Ame." She lowered her head.

"You know Dot, I don't think that she's good enough for you." Amethyst said.

"Why?" Peridot asked.

"She tried to kill us once or twice and she almost killed you." The purple gem said.

"I tried to kill you too." Peridot said.

"But it's different." Amethyst said.

"Ame, don't start to invent things." Peridot said crossing her arms.

"I'm not changing my mind about it." Amethyst said.

"Are you jealous?" Peridot laughed.

"No, I'm not." She said.

"Yes, you are." Peridot said.

"Okay, a little bit jealous." Amethyst confessed.

They stayed in silence a little.

"Ame?" Peridot called her.

"Stop with this nickname." Amethyst said.

"Okay...Amethyst?" Peridot said.

"Say."

"Are you my friend?" Peridot asked.

"I don't know anymore." The purple gem said.

"Well, but if you were my friend, you'll need to understand that I really love Lapis, I really love her." Peridot said.

"A-and how about me?" Amethyst asked.

"My little Ame, you are going to be my friend forever, of course if you want." Peridot said very calm.

"But I love you." Amethyst said.

"Ame, you love me like a friend, but Lapis loves me like her girlfriend." Peridot explained.

"But you're going to abandon me." The little gem said.

"Of course not Amethyst, I'm not doing that." Peridot said.

"Do you promise?" Ame asked.

"Yes, I do." Dot answered. "Are you my friend again?"

"Maybe." Amethyst said smiling.

"Yes or no?" Peridot asked.

Amethyst hugged Peridot and kissed her cheeks. Both of them blushed.

"Yes!"

They stayed there hugging each other for a long time.

"So, is that a conversation nowadays? Good kind of conversation." Lapis said mad.

"You understand it in the wrong way. It's not what you are thinking." Peridot said standing up fast.

"You cheat me!" Lapis said.

"Of course not, it was just a…" Peridot was interrupt.

"That's enough." Lapis said running away.

"Lapis wait." Peridot said running behind Lapis.

* * *

 **Steven's house**

Lapis passed running without talking, she ran toward the beach.

"Lapis!" Peridot screamed.

"What happened?" Pearl asked.

"I can't explain now." Peridot said running towards to the beach.

Amethyst ran outside her room.

"Amethyst, what happened?" Pearl asked.

"Nothing good." Amethyst said sitting on the sofa.

"Tell us what happened." Garnet said.

"Well..." Amethyst said. She started to tell about what happened.

* * *

 **At the Beach**

"Lapis!" Peridot screamed.

"Go away from me!" Lapis yelled with the back for Peridot.

"You need to listen to me. It wasn't what you are thinking." Peridot said.

"I saw you!" Lapis said.

"B-But you need to understand what really happened." Peridot tried to explain.

"What do I have to understand? Oh yeah, that you were cheating me." Lapis screamed.

"Please Lapis. You need to let me explain." Peridot said giving up.

The blue gem could not be that hard on her lover. Lapis stayed in silence. Knowing her girlfriend, Peridot knew that this was the time to talk.

"Are you going to listen to me? I promise that everything is gonna be alright." Peridot said.

Lapis turned slowly and reached eye to eye with Peridot. She sat down on the sand.

"Begin." Lapis said.

"Thank you." Peridot sat down in front of Lapis.

"So?" Lapis asked.

"Well, what really happened was…" Peridot started to tell everything about the situation.

* * *

 **After…**

"And it's what happened." Peridot said finishing her explanation.

Lapis was surprise with what she discovered.

"Amethyst had or have a crush on you?" Lapis asked.

"Apparently, yes." Peridot answered.

"P-Peri, I-I'm sorry, I didn't trust on you." Lapis hugged Peridot.

"Do you understand me now?" Peridot asked.

"Yes." The water gem hugged Peridot stronger than before.

Lapis kissed the other gem they shared a passionate kiss. Both surrendered to the kiss, they did not notice the time pass, just stayed in each other company.

* * *

 **Steven's house**

"Amethyst, why did you do that?" Pearl asked.

"Jealous P.? Amethyst asked back.

Pearl blushed." Of course not, but you shouldn't did that scene." Pearl said.

"I don't care. I don't think that the Witch Water is good enough for Dot." Amethyst said crossing her arms.

"Amethyst, who knows this is only Peridot, not you." Pearl said.

"But…" Amethyst was interrupt.

"Amethyst stop, please." Steven said.

"Steven, you're awake." Garnet said.

"Yeah." Steven said. "I couldn't sleep."

"We are sorry Steven." Pearl said.

"Okay, no problem. I'm going to try to sleep again." Steven said.

"Good dreams Steven." Pearl said.

"Let's finish this conversation in my room." Garnet said.

* * *

 **In the Next Week**

Peridot was sitting on the sand while Lapis was dancing on the water. Peridot was giving a passionate look for Lapis. The green gem laugh for the other one, who started to walk towards the technician.

"Why are you laughing?" Lapis asked with a smile.

"I was noticing about how beautiful you are." Peridot said pulling Lapis on her legs.

"Seriously?" Lapis said rolling her eyes.

"Yes." Peridot said.

The green gem gave a kiss on Lapis's lips, who laughed.

"My Peri. I love you." Lapis said with a blush.

"I love you too." Peridot said.

They kissed each other again.

"Am I interrupting?" Amethyst appeared.

The lovers separated from each other and blushed.

"What do you want?" Lapis asked.

"I came here to apologize." Amethyst said.

"Did you?" Peridot asked surprise.

"Yes."

"So?" Lapis asked.

"I-I'm sorry. I was being a child." Amethyst said.

"Thank you Ame." Peridot said smiling.

Amethyst blushed.

"Y-You are welcome." Amethyst said. "Now, I need to go, mission, you know, bye."

Amethyst ran away, letting the lovers alone again.

"So, where were we?" Peridot asked.

Lapis kissed Peridot and hold Peridot's head, pressing her lips more and more.

Amethyst stopped in front of the house, when she looked back to the others two gems. Garnet and Pearl convince her that if Peridot were happy she was happy too.

"I'm happy too." Amethyst said.

* * *

 _A/n.: Thank all of you for support my story._

 _If you have time review it._

 _I gave up my idea about Ronaldo being the one who would be jealous about Peridot, who would fall in love with him. I am gonna explain why…_

 _Well, I have plans for Peridot and Lapis and you are going to love it, I think._

 _I am writing this idea and if I took so much time with Ronaldo, I couldn't write my new and brilliant idea, because of the context that I want._

 _SPOILER: The green and the blue together forever and ever._


	13. Can You Help Me?

_A.n.:_ _I'm so sorry for this long wait guys. I am really sorry, I didn't have the intention to stay one month far away from here. I didn't have time to write this because school was taking all my time (again, I really hate it !), but now I'm on vacation time. Thank you God. Well, now I have two months to do everything that I want with this. Enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

 **Some Months Later**

"Peri!" Lapis screamed from outside the house.

"Yes?" Peridot asked.

"Could you come here fast?" Lapis asked.

"Wait a second." Peridot was finishing a project on her screen.

"Come on Peri!" Lapis screamed.

"Alright, I am coming!" Peridot stood up and opened the door.

"What happened?" Peridot asked, but she didn't find Lapis.

"Lapis, where are you?" Peridot looked around and didn't find her girlfriend.

"Buuu!" Lapis came from the sky and fell down on Peridot's arms.

Peridot laughed. "What are you doing my sweet?"

"Scaring you." Lapis said touching on the top of Peridot's nose.

"This beautiful eyes and wings don't scare me." Peridot said kissing Lapis's cheeks.

Lapis crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ah don't be like that." Peridot said. She was laughing.

Lapis looked at Peridot and kept her arms crossed. Peridot saw that and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

Lapis smiled, she couldn't be mad with Peridot. She touched Peridot's cheeks and kissed her back.

"Lapis, Amethyst and Pearl!" Garnet called them.

Peridot and Lapis broke the kiss. Lapis moaned in frustration

"Is she calling me?" Lapis asked.

"Yes." Peridot said putting Lapis on the floor.

Lapis went into the house.

"Yes?' Lapis asked.

"I am here Garnet." Pearl said.

"Me too." Amethyst said.

"What happened?" Lapis asked.

"We are going on a mission." Garnet said.

"Well, good explanation." Lapis said.

Lapis looked at Peridot who was in front of the door.

"I will be back soon, I guess." Lapis said and kissed the lips of the green gem.

"Let's go Lapis." Garnet said.

Lapis went to the warp pad and warp disappeared. Peridot looked at the empty warp pad and went back to her work. A few minutes later Steven appeared.

"Hello Dot!" Steven said giving Peridot a wave.

"Hello. Where were you?" She asked.

"Big Donut." Steven answered.

"Good."

Steven sat down next to Peridot.

"Where are the others?" Steven asked.

"Mission."

"Well, so I'm gonna watch a cartoon." Steven said.

"Okay." Peridot said working on her screen.

Steven was going up the stairs when Peridot remembered that she had an important question for Steven.

"Steven!"

"What's the problem Peridot?" Steven asked worried.

"There is no problem. I just need to ask you something." `Peridot said.

"So, ask it." Steven said.

"Well, do you remember when you explained for me what a dating was?" Peridot asked.

"Yes."

"Now, I need you to explain for me what a marriage is. Actually, I know what is it, I did a research about it, but I don't know exactly what I need to do. Like, Lapis and me, we are dating like for a long time and I think that now is the time to move on with our relationship. But, for that, I need your help." Peridot said with a smile.

"Oh Peridot." Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"Are you going to help me?" Peridot asked.

"Of course I will." Steven said smiling.

"Thank you." Peridot said smiling for him.

"Well, the first thing that we need to do is the guests list." Steven said.

"Well, but don't I need to ask her first, something like 'will you marry me?' ?" Peridot asked.

"Oh, yes. So, the first thing that we need is a ring." Steven said.

"But, where are we gonna find a ring and money for that?" Peridot asked.

"Ah, I have money and I know exactly where I can find a beautiful ring. And all of that before Lapis's return." Steven said.

"Thank you very much Steven." Peridot said.

"And you, Dot, are going to find the better place to propose to her." Steven said.

"Okay!" Peridot said. She knew exactly the better place.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

"Good mission guys!" Amethyst said.

"Yes!" Pearl said.

Lapis didn't say anything. She was looking for Peridot, but she didn't find her.

"Maybe she is in her room." Lapis thought.

"So, it was really a good mission, but I am feeling a little tired. So, I'm gonna go to my room. See you guys." Lapis said.

"Bye, Lapis." Pearl said smiling.

* * *

 **Lapis's Room**

Lapis entered her room and find out that there was something on her bed.

"What is that?" Lapis thought.

It was a letter in a green paper with Peridot's handwriting.

"Peri…" Lapis said smiling.

* * *

Hello my darling,

This is your beautiful girlfriend. I want you to find me on the island when you return from the mission. You know that island where we fused for the first time. I have something to show you.

See you there!

Peridot.

* * *

Lapis smiled and kissed the letter.

"What is that? A present, a little gift? Well, only going to know." She said.

* * *

A.n: I know that it was a short one, but you know like I said I can write more and think more about my story. Because I'm on vacation !

 **Little Spoiler:**

Did you remember that place where Peridot went when she had that first fight with Lapis? Remember that she asked to that be a secret?

So, this is gonna be an important place in the next chapter.


	14. Will you marry me?

**On The Island**

Lapis appeared on the island and found out a gem looking at the sunset.

"Peri?" Lapis called the gem.

Peridot turned and looked into Lapis's eyes with a smile.

"You are here." Peridot said.

"Yes, you said that you have something to show me." Lapis said.

"And I have." Peridot said kissing Lapis's forehead.

"Just follow me." Peridot said.

Peridot held Lapis's hand and went into the island's forest. They walked for a while until them stopped in front of a cave.

"Where are we going?" Lapis asked.

"Do you remember that place which I went before we had our first real fight? My secret place. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do." Lapis said.

"So, we are going there." Peridot said.

Lapis gave a little laugh for Peridot.

"Now, close your eyes my sweet." Peridot said.

"Why?" Lapis asked.

Peridot laid her hands on her waist and made a grimace.

"Okay. I'm doing it." Lapis said. "Only because I love and trust you." Lapis closed her eyes.

Peridot laughed. "I know that you love me."

"Okay, I closed it." Lapis said.

"Alright, now only open it when I say to you to do that. Okay?" Peridot said.

"Alright." Lapis said.

"Now give me your hand again." Peridot said and Lapis did it, laughing.

They entered into the cave.

"Are we there?" Lapis asked.

"Almost there." Peridot said.

They stopped and Peridot released Lapis's hand.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Lapis asked.

"No my little hasty." Peridot said laughing.

The green gem hide herself.

"And now?" Lapis asked.

"Now you can my darling." Peridot said. "Welcome to my and now our secret place."

Lapis opened her eyes and gasped at the vision. She could not believe in her eyes. She was inside of a cave full of gems. Not any kind of gem, but gems of Lapis-Lazuli and Peridot. When Lapis looked again with more attention, she could see her face in the cave, rocks of Lapis-Lazuli made it and by her side was Peridot and rocks of Peridot made her. It was beautiful.

"Oh Peri, that's beautiful." Lapis said.

Without Lapis noticing it, Peridot stood behind her with a little red box on her hands.

"Lapis?" Peridot called the gem.

Lapis turned to look at Peridot, but when she did it, she gasped when she saw a big question made by blue and green gems on the cave's wall behind Peridot. Lapis laid her hand on her mouth. She was shocked. The question was "WILL YOU MARRY ME?".

"Lapis…" Peridot knelt in front of Lapis and opened the little red box with a beautiful ring was inside of it. "Will you marry me?"

Lapis knew what a marriage was, she was so happy. She could not believe that this was happening. She was too happy that she forgot to answer Peridot who was getting nervous. Lapis saw that and smiled.

"Yes! Of course yes!" Lapis said. She started to cry, but that tears were tears of happiness.

Peridot hold Lapis's hand and slid the ring in her finger. The green gem stood up and received a hug from her future wife. After that, she was got, by surprise, with a passionate kiss.

"I love you Peri!" Lapis said, hugged with Peridot.

"I love you too my sweet." Peridot said.

They kissed again, this time a soft one. Lapis held the back of Peridot's head while Peridot was playing with the gem's blue hair, they loved that, just kissing each other, sharing their love. Lapis broke the kiss and reached eye to eye with Peridot, Lapis laid her hand on Peridot's visor and slowly removed it.

"W-What are you doing?" Peridot asked a little bit nervous about that.

"Looking into your real eyes." Lapis said. "They are so beautiful. Have I ever said that?" Lapis asked smiling.

"Yes, you said it a couple of times. But, I don't mind listening it again." Peridot said, laying her hand on Lapis's cheek. Lapis smiled and laid her head on Peridot's shoulder.

"When I am with you, I am at home. When I look at you, I feel lost in a dream. When I touch you I am in a paradise and when I kiss you, I don't even know where I am." Lapis said.

Peridot smiled and Lapis looked at her.

"I love you my honey. You are everything for me." Peridot said.

"You are the best thing that happened in my life." Lapis said, smiling.

They started to dance, not to fuse, but just dance, Lapis was with her head on Peridot's shoulders again.

"Did you like my surprise?" Peridot asked.

"I don't even need to answer you. Do I need?" Lapis said.

Peridot laughed. "And how about the cave?"

"I am a little curious about it. How did you find all of these rocks?" Lapis said.

"Like Garnet always say. I need to keep some of my secrets." Peridot said, smiling.

Lapis looked into Peridot eyes. "Really?"

"Yes!" Peridot laughed and kissed Lapis.

"Why can't I be mad with you anymore?" Lapis asked.

"Because I am beautiful and you love me." Peridot said laughing.

Lapis laughed too. "Maybe." Lapis said and kissed Peridot again.

* * *

 **Later On The temple**

Steven was sleeping when Peridot and Lapis returned home. But, the lovers didn't know that the others were waiting for them come back home.

"Hello, how are you guys?" Peridot asked.

Everybody crossed the arms.

"W-what happened?" Lapis asked.

"First, I will ask. Weren't you tired?" Garnet asked.

Lapis blushed. "W-what are you talking about?" Lapis asked.

The others started to laugh.

"What is funny here? I am confuse." Peridot said.

"You should looked at your faces!" Amethyst said.

"What?" Lapis asked.

"We were joking with you." Garnet said with a smile. "You know like I always say, all comedy is derive from fear."

"Well, show us the ring Lapis." Pearl said.

"Steven told you, right?" Peridot said.

"Of course. He was too happy because of something and we asked what was it and then he told us." Pearl said.

Lapis smiled and showed the ring.

"Oh, it is beautiful and cute." Pearl said.

Peridot and Lapis laughed.

"We are very happy for you two." Pearl said.

"Family hug." Amethyst said. Everybody looked at her, that scene of some months ago was not all erased. She blushed.

"Hug!" Pearl repeated.

"Everybody!" Lapis said.

All the gems were in a big hug like a family. They were all happy with harmony and peace. It was the first time in days that, for a while, they forgot about Jasper or Yellow Diamond or Rose's left. They just enjoyed the moment.

"Now, we need to plane everything!" Pearl said.

"We will think about that later. Now just enjoy the moment." Lapis said, laughing.

Lapis and Peridot looked at each other and smiled. Everybody stopped the hug.

"My dear Lapis, I was wondering if you would mind taking a walk with me on the beach." Peridot said with a smile.

"I would love that." Lapis said.

"See you later guys." Peridot said.

"See you two." Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst said.

* * *

 **On the Beach**

Lapis was making hearts with water and Peridot was looking to the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Lapis asked.

"I am thinking that I am lucky." Peridot said.

"Why?" Lapis asked, sitting down next to Peridot.

"Because I am going to have the best gem by my side for the rest of my life." Peridot said, holding Lapis's waist.

"Awn, Peri." Lapis said.

Both looked to the sky, they were too happy. Moreover, being with each other was the best thing in the galaxy for them. They did not need to say anything, but they knew that the gem next to them was thinking about their future together.

* * *

 _A.n.: Oh guys I am too happy to write this this chapter. See you in the next chapter._

 **A little future spoiler:**

(Actually, I am thinking about it)

Well, my friend gave me the idea of Lapis and Peridot having gemlings.

I am thinking about that and I am almost saying yes for this idea. It is going to be funny to write about it. Well, I just need to think about that a little more. It is almost a "Yes!".

See you!


	15. Wedding Preparation

_A.n.: Well, this is the first part of the big day. Enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Lapis's Room**

"Wait Lapis, stop moving, I can't adapt your dress in the correct way down here if you keep moving your body around the room!" Pearl said.

"I am sorry, I am just too nervous!" Lapis said.

Pearl chuckled. Lapis stopped and looked at Pearl.

"Am I doing the right thing Pearl?" Lapis asked concerned.

"Why are you asking that?" Pearl asked, trying to adapt Lapis's dress

"I am afraid of not being what Peridot wants. I am afraid of us, you know, not being happy together, I don't want to divorce." Lapis said.

"Lapis, stop saying silly things right now! It is not time for that. I am sure that you are going to be happy together. You two have been happy since you came to the temple and started to talk with Peridot. We were surprised because we thought that you could hate Peridot and could kill her in your first contact because you were her prisoner, but you did not do that. You two became friends and after you started dating. I was so happy for you two, she really loves you Lapis and I can see that, everybody can. I don't have doubts about it." Pearl took a deep breath and continued. A memory came to her head. "You are everything in her life Lapis and you are the most important thing in her world." Pearl looked to her feet.

Lapis was surprised and tears were on her cheeks. She looked at Pearl and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Pearl, for everything" Lapis said, hugging her friend.

"You are welcome, but please don't cry. You will have too much time to cry, but tears of happiness. Okay?" Pearl said, hugging Lapis back.

Lapis smiled.

"Well, let's finish this dress." Pearl said, smiling.

"Okay, I promise that I will stop moving." Lapis said, smiling back.

* * *

 **Peridot's Room**

"Peridot, stop!" Amethyst said. "I can't adjust your necktie. A dress would be easier."

"I don't like to wear dresses" Peridot said.

"But, why do you need to wear necktie?" Amethyst asked.

"Because I liked it and Lapis choose that." Peridot said.

"Okay, okay." Amethyst said.

"Amethyst, I am nervous." Peridot said, moving her floating fingers.

"Calm down." Amethyst said.

"And… If it was a big mistake?" Peridot asked.

"It is not a mistake Dot!" Amethyst said.

Peridot looked at Amethyst.

"I thought that you would be the first saying that it is a big mistake." Peridot said.

"I could say that, but if Lapis makes you happy, what can I do?" Amethyst said.

"Thank you Amethyst to accept it. Thank you very much!" Peridot said, hugging the purple gem.

"Ok, ok, ok. Just stop it." Amethyst said laughing. "Hold your hugs for Lapis."

"Alright." Peridot said laughing too.

"Well, I am thinking how Steven and Garnet are going with the decoration." Peridot said.

"I think that everything is going fine. Steven is good at decorating things and parties." Amethyst said.

* * *

 **On The Lighthouse Park**

"Well, the chairs are on the right place, the white carpet and the vases too, the altar… Well, we just need the flowers now. Which kind of flower do you think that would be good Garnet?" Steven said.

"White flowers." Garnet said.

"Yellow flowers." Garnet said again.

"White… yellow… white… yellow…" Garnet said.

"Garnet, are you okay?" Steven asked.

Steven saw a glow coming from Garnet's direction.

"Yellow flowers!" Ruby said standing up from the floor.

"White, Ruby." Sapphire said standing up too.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Ruby asked.

"I should ask that." Sapphire said.

"Why white?" Ruby asked.

"Because they will match with the dress." Sapphire said.

"But, everything is gonna be white." Ruby said.

"But, yellow doesn't match with anything." Sapphire said.

They stopped for a while and started to think in a new color.

"Mint, white and aqua roses." Ruby and Sapphire said together.

"W-what?" Steven asked confused.

"You know mint for Peridot, aqua for Lapis and white for the dress and the rest." Ruby said looking at Sapphire.

"Aaah, now I understand." Steven said.

"Well, let's find those roses!" Ruby said.

"I know exactly where we can find them." Sapphire said.

"Of course, with future vision." Ruby said.

"Are you missing my future vision?" Sapphire asked.

"Not your future vision, but you all." Ruby said with a smile.

Sapphire laughed, Ruby took her hand, Steven closed his eyes, and they started to kiss each other and fused again.

"You can open your eyes Steven." Garnet said laughing.

"Okay." Steven said. "Let's take those flowers."

"Flowers? Seriously?" Garnet said to Ruby and Sapphire laughing.

* * *

 **Six Hours Later On The Lighthouse Park**

The guests were starting to arrive. Peridot couldn't find humans interesting or think that they are boring, but Lapis liked to talk with them. Peridot and Lapis knew everybody in Beach City and everybody knew them.

Steven was waiting the guests and greeting them.

"Hello Steven!" The cool kids said.

"Hello Steven." Lars and Sadie said.

"Hello guys. Have a seat." Steven said.

"Hello Universe." Mayor Dewey said.

"Hello Mayor." Steven said.

"Universe, where are your hot sister going to sit?" He blushed.

"I don't know." Steven said embarrassed.

"Never mind, thank you boy." Dewey said.

"Oh, hello Steven. Where is Connie?" Dr. Maheswaran asked.

"Hello, well, when I saw her the last time, Pearl was fixing something in her hair." Steven said.

"Is everything going okay, do you need any help?" Mr. Maheswaran asked.

"No, I don't think so. You can have a seat. Thank you very much!" Steven said.

"Okay, so see you later." The Maheswarans said.

"See you." Steven said.

* * *

 **Lapis's Room**

"How are you?" Pearl asked.

"Only nervous." Lapis answered.

Pearl smiled. "Keep calm and relax."

"I need to leave you here again. I need to see how Connie is doing. And actually, I need to see if my dress isn't a little much." Pearl said.

Pearl was wearing a light blue dress with some yellow details, it was open in the back.

"It is a beautiful dress." Lapis said.

"Thank you." Pearl said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I guess." Lapis said.

"Well, I will come back when everybody feel ready and the guests are already there." Pearl said

"Okay." Lapis said.

Pearl came out the room.

* * *

 **Peridot's Room**

"Oh my stars. Amethyst, how am I looking like?" Peridot asked.

"Nervous." Amethyst said laughing.

"My clothes Amethyst." Peridot said.

"They are great, nice and beautiful." Amethyst said laughing.

"Amethyst!" Peridot said.

"Okay, you are looking great." The purple gem said.

"Sure?"

"Yes!" Amethyst answered.

"Thanks." Peridot said.

"Dot?" Amethyst called.

"What's that?" Peridot asked.

"How am I looking like? I have never used a dress and Pearl made me use this one." Amethyst asked.

The purple one was wearing a black dress with some details in purple.

"It is a wonderful dress Amethyst. You are looking great." Peridot said, smiling.

"Thank you." Amethyst said.

"You are welcome."

"Now Dot, I am gonna see if Pearl needs help with something. Are you gonna be okay?" Amethyst said.

"Okay, I will be okay." Peridot said.

"See you Dot." Amethyst said, hugging Peridot. "Good luck!"

Amethyst came out the room.

* * *

 _A.n.: Second part is coming soon!_


	16. The Best Day, The Wedding Day

_A.n.: Hey guys!_

 _Well, if you can listen the song Tenerife Sea- Ed Sheeran, while the wedding is starting I'd be glad because I wrote that scene while I was listening that song and I think that it's going to be beautiful if you do that._

 _Enjoy it!_

* * *

Lapis and Peridot were separated in their rooms. Lapis looked at the puddle that went to Peridot's room.

"I shouldn't do that, but I want to do that." Lapis said.

Lapis decided that she needed to do that. She putted her head into the puddle, Peridot was on her bed reading something in her screen.

"Hello Peri!" Lapis said.

Peridot fell down from her bed. Lapis laughed.

"Lapis! W-what are you doing here. You scared me." Peridot said.

"I missed you." Lapis said.

"Pearl said that I couldn't see you." Peridot said, standing up from the floor.

"You can't see me wearing the dress, but you are only looking at my head." Lapis said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's true." Peridot said.

"I liked your hair like that. I have never seen it like that." Lapis said.

Peridot's hair was short and straight. "It matches with the clothes."

Peridot was wearing a white suit and a green necktie.

Peridot blushed. "I am feeling a little weird."

"You are looking beautiful." Lapis said.

Peridot knelt, closer to Lapis's head.

"I am too nervous." Peridot said.

"Me too." Lapis said.

Peridot laid her hand on Lapis's cheeks.

"It is almost the time. It is better for you to go before Pearl appear and get us here." Peridot said.

"See you in a few minutes, I guess." Lapis said.

Peridot kissed Lapis.

"See you my sweety." Peridot said.

Lapis came back to her room. Both of them were calm now. They just need to wait a few minutes for the beginning of the wedding.

A song came to Lapis's head and she started to sing it under her breath until Pearl came to her room.

"Are ready?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, I guess." Lapis said.

"So, let's go." Pearl said.

Lapis hugged Pearl. "Thank you very much Pearl, for everything."

"You are welcome that is what friends are for!" Pearl said.

"Yeah." Lapis said smiling.

"Good luck Lapis." Pearl said, hugging Lapis back.

* * *

 **On The Light House Park**

Garnet was waiting on the altar to start the ceremony, Garnet could not be a talkative gem, but she offered herself to do the ceremony. Peridot was there too, but she was nervous.

"Come on Peridot you can do this!" Peridot thought.

The green gem saw Pearl coming to her seat in front of the altar.

"Well, it means that Lapis is coming too." Peridot thought.

Connie was the bridesmaid. She was with a flower's basket and behind her Lapis appeared.

Peridot gasped at the vision that she was having. She was gorgeous.

"You look so wonderful in your dress." Peridot thought.

Lapis was wearing a white dress, with blue details in the end and in the tiara, which was holding the veil. It was wonderful.

"I loved your hair like that." Lapis thought, looking at Peridot.

Lapis was almost on the altar.

"Should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know it's enough for me, 'cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need." Peridot and Lapis thought together.

Lapis stopped in front of Peridot, who took Lapis's hand.

"You are gorgeous my darling." Peridot whispered to Lapis.

"Thank you Peri, you too." Lapis whispered back.

The two of them stopped on the altar and Garnet started the wedding.

When the time of the rings came, Steven was there with the two marriage covenants.

And when the wedding was finishing Garnet said.

"You may kiss the bride."

Peridot and Lapis kissed each other and everybody applauded.

The two lovers started to laugh.

"We did it Peri!" Lapis said, hugging Peridot.

"Yes we did it!" Peridot said, kissing Lapis.

"Let's go to the party guys!" Steven said.

Everybody went to Steven's house to the wedding's party.

Lapis and Peridot danced, ate, laughed and kissed each other all the night. It was a really good day.

* * *

 **On The Temple's Hand**

At the end of the party Peridot took Lapis to the temple's hand.

"Close your eyes!" Peridot said.

Lapis did it.

Peridot kissed Lapis, holding her waist. "You can open your eyes now."

Lapis opened her eyes.

"Look to the sky full of stars and the moon right there. It is such a beautiful day." Peridot said.

"Yes it is." Lapis said, laying her head on Peridot's shoulder.

"Now, nothing can separate us." Peridot said.

Lapis kissed Peridot's cheek.

"I will never stop loving you Peri." Lapis said.

"Me neither." Peridot said. "You are everything for me Lapis Lazuli." Peridot said.

"And you are my galaxy, my stars, my ocean, everything to me too, Peridot." Lapis said.

They kissed and hugged each other. Lapis hold Peridot's head, removing her necktie. Peridot removed Lapis's tiara and started to unbutton Lapis's dress, but she had a better idea.

"L-Lapis." Peridot said, breaking the kiss.

"What?" Lapis asked.

"We should do that in my room." Peridot said with a smile.

"Better." Lapis said.

They went to Peridot's room and had a long night together. It was their first night together and their unforgettable night together.

* * *

 _A.n.: Well, see you in the nest chapter guys! Thank you very much, bye._


	17. Big News- I am egg pregnant

_A.n.: And I said yes to my friend's idea. Thank you very much._

 _It is going to be funny and good to write about it, I will enjoy that._

 _Well, I hope you enjoy my decision and the new chapter!_

* * *

 **Some Weeks Later**

Lapis and Peridot were sitting on the temple's hand. Lapis was with her head on Peridot's shoulders and Peridot was with her hand on Lapis's waist. They were looking to the sea.

"You know Lapis, I am so glad that I accept that mission to come to Earth. Everything here it's wonderful." Peridot said.

"And I am glad that I returned as your informant." Lapis said, smiling.

"Can I tell you something?" Peridot asked.

"What's that Peri?" Lapis said.

"You are a bad informant." Peridot said, laughing.

"Peridot!" Lapis said, looking at Peridot.

"It is true." Peridot said.

Lapis crossed her arms.

"But…" Peridot held Lapis's hand. "I am glad that you were a bad informant because maybe if things didn't happen in this way, we were not being talking now." Peridot said.

"Oh Peri." Lapis pressed Peridot's fingers.

Lapis laid her head on Peridot's legs and looked at the sea, the waves and the smell of salt air. Lapis started to feel a little queasy.

"What is happening with me, I've never felt like that before when I looked to the sea." Lapis thought. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Lapis ran towards the warp pad.

"Lapis, what is happening?" Peridot asked.

Lapis warp appeared in the house and ran toward the bathroom.

Peridot looked in some research that she was doing about an old method of Gem reproduction in her screen. She was looking for an information, a symptom and when she found it, she did not know what to do.

* * *

 **In The House**

Peridot was in front of the bathroom.

"Lapis are you okay?" Peridot asked.

No answer.

"Lapis?" Peridot called the gem again.

"P-Peridot, don't go inside here." Lapis said.

"Why not?" Peridot asked.

"Because I saying that." Lapis said.

"Lapis, please, open the door. We need to talk." Peridot said.

Lapis opened the door and hugged Peridot.

"I am afraid Peri. It had never happened with me before. Am I dying?" Lapis said, crying.

"No, no, you are okay." Peridot said, hugging Lapis back.

"What is happening with me?" Lapis asked.

"I need to scan you first to know that." Peridot said and stopped to hug Lapis.

"Don't move, okay?" Peridot said.

"Okay." Lapis said.

Peridot used her fingers to scan Lapis. She started to see the scan.

"Like I thought." Peridot said.

"What is wrong Peri?" Lapis asked.

"Nothing is wrong, actually. My darling, have you ever listened about Gem Egg Pregnancy or gemlings?" Peridot asked.

"Yes, it was the first way of gem reproduction before the Kindergarten P-project." Lapis stopped. "Are you saying that… that… I am… I am." Lapis said.

"Yes." Peridot said.

"B-but how it is even possible?" Lapis asked.

"I know how it's possible." Peridot said. "Did you remember the end of our wedding party?"

Lapis blushed. "Yes."

"So, you know the answer." Peridot said. "Congratulation Lapis, you are egg pregnant." Peridot hugged Lapis.

"It means that we are going to be parents." Lapis said and started to cry.

"Yes." Peridot said.

"We need to tell the others." Peridot said after a moment.

"We will do that later. Just stay here with me now." Lapis said.

"Okay." Peridot said kissing Lapis on her lips.

"Peri?" Lapis called the green gem.

"Yes?"

"How does it work? You know, egg pregnancy." Lapis asked.

"Well, it is like a human pregnancy, but with eggs…" Peridot started to explain everything for Lapis. She was reading her research and explaining how it works. Lapis was listening with all of her attention.

* * *

 **Later**

"Really?" Pearl asked.

"Yes." Lapis said.

"Uhuuuul." Steven screamed. "I am going to have a little brother or sister gem."

"You can say that." Peridot said.

"Congratulations you two." Garnet said.

"Thank you." Lapis said.

"Uou, another little one around the house is going to be funny." Amethyst said.

Peridot laughed.

Lapis sat on the sofa, she was feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Peridot asked to Lapis.

"Just another symptom." Lapis said.

Peridot touched Lapis's cheek. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I wish." Lapis said.

Peridot smiled.

"Hey, Peridot, we can help you two with the gemling, if you need of course." Pearl said.

"Thank you Pearl. You will be a big help." Peridot said.

Pearl smiled.

"Everybody, are you hungry?" Pearl asked.

"Yes!" Steven, Amethyst and Lapis said.

Lapis was a little afraid of eating now, but she was hungry and needed to eat.

"Okay, I'm going to prepare something." Pearl said.

Peridot sat next to Lapis on the sofa. She hugged Lapis's waist and Lapis laid her head on Peridot's shoulder.

"You know Peri, I am a little worried about it, but I am very happy about having a family with you." Lapis said.

"Me too Lapis." Peridot said.

"You know, this little gemling is going to have the better family in the galaxy." Lapis said.

"Yes, you are right." Peridot said.

"I am imagining what they would say about that in Homeworld." Lapis said.

"They would say that we are totally crazy because we are using old ways of reproduction and things like that." Peridot said.

"Talking about Homeworld, did they find Jasper?" Lapis asked.

"No. I am afraid of her, you know, coming back here now, but I do not think that she would do that. But, we need to be careful even more now." Peridot said.

"Yes, it is true." Lapis said.

"I don't want her ass around our gemling." Peridot said.

"Look your mouth Peri. Steven is right there." Lapis said.

"I am sorry. But I don't want her around here." Peridot said.

"Me neither. But, we don't know, she could be in front of our door right now." Lapis said.

Peridot looked at the door.

"She is not there Peri." Lapis said laughing.

"Okay, okay. Nevertheless, you know. Only to check." Peridot said.

Lapis laughed. "Okay Peri." She kissed Peridot's cheek.

"The dinner is served." Pearl said.

"Let's go Lapis. You need to eat." Peridot said.

"I know, I know." Lapis said.

* * *

 **Lapis's Room**

When they finished the dinner, Lapis and Peridot went to Lapis's room.

Peridot sat on Lapis's bed and Lapis laid her head on Peridot's legs. Peridot started to play with Lapis's hair and Lapis looked into Peridot's eyes. She loved those eyes, always.

"I love you Peri." Lapis said.

"I love you too, my honey." Peridot said and kissed Lapis's head.

Lapis was sleepy and when Peridot looked back, Lapis was sleeping on her legs.

Peridot smiled. "Good dreams my sweety."

Peridot laid her hand on Lapis's abdomen. "We are going to be parents, what a big newness."

Peridot laid Lapis's head on the pillow and covered her with the blanket. The green gem laid next to Lapis on the bed and wrapped her arms around the blue gem. She kissed Lapis one more time and fell asleep with a smile on the face.

* * *

 _A.n.: I am enjoying this. Moreover, with my vacation time, well, everything is going perfect. :)_

 _The next chapter will come very soon. I promise you!_

 _Bye! , see you in the next chapter!_


	18. What a common morning and WHAT!

Lapis woke up before Peridot in the next day. She saw a smile on Peridot's face.

"Good morning Peri." Lapis kissed the cheek of the green gem, who started to open her eyes.

"Good morning my darling." Peridot said.

"You slept." Lapis said.

"Yes, it is good to do that sometimes." Peridot said, smiling.

The blue gem stood from the bed, but too fast and it made her feel nauseous. She placed her hand over her mouth as she tried to go to the bathroom the fast as she could. When she finally went into the bathroom, she kneeled over the floor and vomited in the toilet. Tears started to come down on her cheeks. Peridot went in front of the bathroom's door.

"Are you okay Lapis?" Peridot asked.

"What do you think?!" Lapis said.

"May I come in?" Peridot asked.

"Yes." Lapis said.

Peridot entered in the bathroom and saw Lapis kneel over the floor. The green gem kneeled next to the blue gem and placed her hand on Lapis's shoulder.

"I don't like that Peri. It scares me." Lapis said.

"Only more few weeks and it will pass, you are not going to feel nauseous anymore." Peridot said.

"Few weeks? I cannot stand only two days with being sick in the morning. I can't even look to the ocean anymore." Lapis said.

"You are strong Lapis, you can do this. Like I said this will pass." Peridot said, removing the tears from Lapis's cheeks.

Lapis smiled, but she felt nauseous again and vomited. Peridot started to move her hand on Lapis's back. When Lapis felt well again, they went out the bathroom and sat on the couch.

"Are you feeling better?" Peridot asked.

"Yes, I guess." Lapis said.

"Lay down here. I am going to prepare a tea for you." Peridot said.

"Thank you Peri." Lapis said, with a weak smile.

Peridot did not like to see Lapis like that. However, what could she do? She could not stop those symptoms. She finished the tea and gave it for Lapis.

"Thanks." Lapis said and laid her head on Peridot's shoulder.

"Let's go in the garden. You'll find something waiting. Right there where you left it. Lying upside down …" Peridot started to sing a song that she listened on the radio once to calm down Lapis.

"Everything stays. Right where you left it. Everything stays. But it still changes …" Peridot placed her arms around Lapis and hugged her.

"Ever so slightly. Daily and nightly. In little ways. When everything stays." Peridot finished the song and saw that Lapis slept on her shoulder.

"Better." Peridot said.

Peridot picked up Lapis in bridal style and put her on her bed in her room.

When Peridot went out Lapis's room she find out that Steven was awake.

"Good morning Peridot."

"Good morning Steven."

"I liked that song Peri, you are a good singer." Steven said.

"Thank you… but wait. You were awake?" Peridot said.

"Yes" Steven said. "I woke up when Lapis went to the bathroom. Is she feeling better?" Steven asked.

"She is sleeping now. I guess that she is feeling a little better now." Peridot said.

"Can we eat something together?" Steven asked.

"Maybe. What would it be?" Peridot asked.

"We can go to the Big Donuts." Steven said.

"Okay, let's go." Peridot said.

* * *

 **Behind a Rock on the Beach**

A familiar gem was waiting to those people disappear so she could return to her plan of spy the Crystal Gem's life and start a plan against them.

"Do you think that your gemling is gonna be a girl or a boy?"

"Wait, I know this voice." Jasper thought.

"I don't know Steven, but I don't care too much about it."

"Wait, I know this voice even better than the other one. Peridot?" She thought and looked from behind the rock. "Yes I was right, Peridot."

"And how is Lapis going with all of this?" Steven asked.

"She is a little worried about some symptoms because of the gemlings, but who said that egg pregnancy is an easy thing?"

"Wait! Lapis and Peridot are together?! Gemlings?! Egg pregnancy?! What? I can't believe it!" Jasper thought. "They are crazy. Totally traitors crazy!"

Jasper wait a moment when she saw that Peridot and Steven wasn't around.

"Wow, now I have a new plan for those traitors!" She said with a bad smile on her face. "They will see!" Jasper thought and went back to her secret hiding place to wait and execute her new plan.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later in the House**

"You are back." Lapis said.

"You are awake, but I was sure that you were sleeping." Peridot said.

"I needed to wake up, I was hungry." Lapis said.

"Well, I bring donuts for you. Do you want?" Peridot asked.

"Only one, please." Lapis said.

She ate the donut and gave to Peridot a sweet kiss.

"Thank you!" Lapis said.

"For you everything my sweet." Peridot said, kissing Lapis back.

Lapis laughed.

"Are you feeling better?" Peridot asked.

"Yes." Lapis said.

"Good. So, we are going to take a walk and get you out of this house today." Peridot said.

"Okay." Lapis said.

"Steven?" Peridot called him.

"Yes?" Steven asked.

"Tell the others that we are going to be out today. Okay?" Peridot said.

"Okay. See you. Have fun!" Steven said.

"Thank you Steven, see you." Lapis said.

"Bye." Peridot said.

* * *

 _A.n.: I needed to use the music of Marceline from Adventure Time Stakes. I love that song and I listen it before I go to bed all the days. So, it was a good moment to use it._

 _What did you think about Jasper? I have huge plans for her!_

 _Thank you very much and see you in the next!_


	19. In the Barn

**Behind a Rock on the Beach**

Jasper saw two familiar gems walking in the town's direction.

"Well, it's going to be funny." Jasper said.

* * *

 **On the beach**

"Well, I am not feeling too much nauseous now when I look to the sea. It is good." Lapis said smiling.

"This is really good my darling." Peridot said.

"So, where are we going?" Lapis asked.

"We can go to the barn, which is a good and calm place." Peridot said.

"Sounds good to me." Lapis said.

"Well, you know, we can go by flying. We don't do that together in ages." Peridot said.

"Not in ages Peri, but, yeah, it has been a long time," Lapis said.

"So, what do you say?" Peridot asked.

"Well, we can do that, it is not too far, so, not is going to happen with me, I guess." Lapis said, smiling and putting the wings out of her gem.

"Yes." Peridot said, starting to modify her fingers in a propeller.

"Let's go." Lapis said, flying.

"I'm right behind you my dear." Peridot said.

When they were far Jasper started to cry. "Why by flying?" she growled. Jasper shapeshift herself in a bird and followed Peridot and Lapis.

* * *

 **In the Barn**

"So, is that the drill that you helped to build?" Lapis asked.

"I didn't help to build. I practically built that alone." Peridot said, smiling.

"I wasn't here, but I know that you didn't build that alone without your old limb enhancers." Lapis said, smiling.

"Wait. How do you know about that information?" Peridot asked.

"Well, if I told you that I saw your old stuff when I was fuse with Jasper in the bottom of the ocean, would you trust in me?" Lapis said.

"You gotta be joking, sure?" Peridot asked.

"Yes, but I didn't ask, how did you get those new limb enhancers?" Lapis asked.

"I built them with parts of my escape pod. The Gems kept them and gave it for me later when they found out that I was by their side not Homeworld's side anymore." Peridot said.

"Cool." Lapis said.

Jasper was hidden on the roof of the barn still shapeshift into a bird, listen to the conversation.

Lapis was walking and looking around the barn when she almost fell down, luckily Peridot was there to hold her.

"Are you okay?" Peridot asked.

"Just a little dizzy, I am gonna sit here. It is going to be better." Lapis said.

They sat in front of the fence.

"Peri, I have a doubt." Lapis said.

"Just tell me." Peridot said.

"Well, I didn't ask you and you didn't tell me. I was thinking, when is our kid going to be here with us?" Lapis asked.

"Well, let me see. According with my calculations, you are 1 month egg pregnant, so in 8 months our little one is going to be here." Peridot said.

"Peri, why do the gemlings need to be inside of the eggs?" Lapis asked.

"You know, the eggshell is just for you don't need to give up of your physical form, like what happened with Steven's mother. Inside of the egg, the gemling will develop him or her own gem. So, when you delivery the gemling, the eggshell will break and we are going to be with our baby right there with us." Peridot said, smiling.

"Wondernerd." Lapis said, laughing.

"I need to be sometimes." Peridot said.

Jasper was listening to everything from a tree next to Lapis and Peridot.

"Well, 8 months. Nice!" Jasper said, flying away from there and laughing.

Lapis listened something. "Did you listen something Peri?"

"No, what was that?" Peridot asked.

"I don't know, I think that it was a voice, but I really don't know." Lapis said.

"We are the only ones around here Lapis. It is only the wind my dear." Peridot said.

"Maybe." Lapis said.

Peridot placed her hand around Lapis's waist.

"Don't worry about it. Let's have fun." Peridot said.

Lapis looked at Peridot. "Okay." Lapis said, smiling and touching on Peridot's nose.

Peridot stood up from the floor and pulled Lapis's hand.

"C'mon let's run." Peridot said.

"Peri, I can't, I am egg pregnant. Did you forget that?" Lapis huffed.

"I almost forgot that. Of course not Lapis." Peridot said. "So, I don't know what we can do."

"I know. Come here and lay down on the ground." Lapis said.

Peridot did what Lapis said.

"Now look to the sky. And tell me what you are seeing." Lapis said.

"I'm seeing clouds and the blue sky." Peridot said.

"No Peri. What are you seeing in the clouds?" Lapis asked.

"A butterfly." Peridot said.

"Yes, now continue." Lapis said. Laying down on Peridot's stomach.

"Well, I can see a computer, my robonoids and my old hand-ship." Peridot said.

"Cool, now create a story with those things." Lapis said.

"What?"

"Go Peri, you can do this." Lapis encouraged Peridot.

"Well, one day a little robonoid was passing around on a hand-ship, but it did a bad thing. It started to use a computer that it could not use and it was watching videos of butterflies, I do not even know why, but, unfortunately, a virus corrupted the robonoid and it died. The end." Peridot said.

"It doesn't make sense Peri. Poor robonoid." Lapis said.

"Well, life is not easy." Peridot said.

"Enough stories. I do not want to play this anymore. I'm tired and hungry, I really loved your idea of going out and doing something different, but I need to go home Peri." Lapis said.

"Okay, next time it's going to be better, I promise." Peridot said.

"Well, we can go to the island next time. We just need to wait when I stop to feel nauseous and feel like I want to puke often. When it stops we can go to the island." Lapis said.

"Sounds good to me." Peridot said, kissing Lapis on her cheek.

Peridot stood up and picked up Lapis in bridal style. "Let's go home!" Peridot said.

Lapis laughed. "Let's go my dear."

* * *

 _A.n.: Well, another chapter. See you in the next one._

 _Answering you Guest: There is only one way that Lapis is egg pregnant. So, I guess, you know the answer XD_


	20. Those Unique Things

**Six Months of Egg Pregnancy**

Peridot and the others were in a mission, but Lapis was at home, actually, she was in the ocean. The blue gem looked down at her abdomen and placed her hand on it.

"How are you doing there, my little one?" Lapis asked. She felt the egg shifting, making she smile.

"Good, I guess that you are gonna like the ocean, just like me." Lapis said, caressing her swelled belly.

"Well, how about eating something like a watermelon? I do not know why I need this right now, but I need to eat that." Lapis said, going out from the ocean and entering the house. She opened the refrigerator and found out a watermelon.

"Nice!" Lapis said.

The others returned from the mission and saw Lapis.

"What are you doing, Lapis?" Peridot asked, smiling.

"Well, eating. I am with cravings." Lapis said, smiling. "Do you want a watermelon, Peri?" Lapis asked.

"No, thank you very much." Peridot said, wiping off Lapis mouth. It was full of red water from the watermelon. The green gem kissed the other one.

Lapis laughed. "Thank you, Peri."

"You are welcome." Peridot said, smiling.

* * *

 **Eight Months Egg Pregnancy**

Lapis and Peridot were sitting next to each other on the couch, Amethyst laid on the floor, Pearl was stood up and Garnet was sitting next to the couple.

"Well, Peridot tell us. When?" Garnet said.

"3 weeks." Peridot said.

"Sounds good to me. We have time to prepare everything for the baby." Pearl said.

"Greg said that we can find Steven's baby stuff in his deposit and bring them here." Amethyst said.

"Well, it is good thing. We need to thank Greg after." Lapis said for Peridot.

"Yes." Peridot said.

"We can take that stuff tomorrow." Garnet said.

"Sounds good to me." Peridot said.

"Well, and another thing how about the birthing?" Pearl asked, a little bit nervous about this topic. She did not want to see her friend suffering.

Lapis shuddered at the thought. She was afraid of that part.

"I do not know. What do you think about that?" Peridot asked.

"We are going to do that here in the house. This day Steven is going to be with Greg the whole day." Garnet said.

"You can use Steven's bed. I can clean everything after." Pearl said.

"Okay." Lapis said. "Thank you, Pearl."

"Who's gonna delivery the baby?" Amethyst asked.

"Pearl and I can do that." Garnet said.

"Thank you very much, all of you, for everything that you are doing for us." Lapis said.

"You are welcome. You know we are…" Pearl started.

"A family…" Garnet continued.

"And family always help each other." Amethyst finished.

Lapis smiled.

"Now, we need to go. Come on Pearl and Amethyst." Garnet said.

"Where?" Amethyst asked.

"Mission." Garnet said.

"Bye guys." Peridot said, placing her hand around Lapis's waist.

"Bye." Lapis said.

They waved and the others went out.

Peridot touched Lapis's swollen belly.

"How is our little one doing inside there?" Peridot asked.

"Shifting a lot the egg." Lapis said.

"Can I feel it?" Peridot asked.

"I guess that you can. Let me help you find where the gemling is with his or her egg." Lapis said.

"Wait a second." Peridot said.

Peridot slowly started to remove her limb hands enhancers. Lapis's eyes widened. In all of their relationship, Lapis hardly ever saw Peridot without her limb enhancers.

"Well, I wanna really feel that." Peridot said.

"Okay." Lapis said, holding Peridot's soft hand. "I really love to touch your hand." Lapis said.

"Enjoy it." Peridot said, smiling.

"Okay, so let me find." Lapis said, moving Peridot's hand on her swollen belly. "Here!"

Peridot's eyes widened. "Wow."

"Can you feel it?" Lapis asked.

Peridot nodded her head. Lapis laughed.

"It is wonderful. It is unique." Peridot said, looking to her hand.

"I know that right." Lapis said, smiling.

"I am jealousy of you, Lapis." Peridot said.

"Just now because I will want to listen to that when I'm in labor." Lapis said, making a frown.

"Are afraid of that part. Aren't you?" Peridot said.

"Of course I am. What do you think? That I am very happy about being in labor. Well my dear, I am not." Lapis said.

"Calm down Lapis. I care about you, okay?" Peridot said.

"I am sorry Peri. I am just stressed. It is hard. You know, do not be worried about the birthing and the labor, in other words, all that part in the end that I know that hurts." Lapis said.

Peridot placed her arm around Lapis's shoulder. "In the end, everything is gonna be okay." Peridot said.

Lapis laid her head on Peridot's shoulder and placed one of her hands on Peridot's hand and the other on her swollen belly. "I hope."

Lapis started to sing a part of a song to make that time perfect. She was feeling protect by Peridot, her lover was practically holding her. It was perfect.

"If you be my boat, I'll be your sea. A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity…" Lapis started.

Peridot listened her lover's voice and started to sing with her. She loved that part of the song.

"Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze. I live to make you free, I live to make you free." Peridot continued.

Lapis snuggled closer in Peridot's arms. "I love you Peri." The blue gem said.

"I love you too." Peridot said, kissing Lapis's head and lips. While they were kissing, the egg was shifting and Peridot could feel that.

"Looks like that our kid likes when her mom is happy." Peridot said.

Lapis laughed. "Well, so, let's make our child happy." Lapis smiled and kissed Peridot again.

Peridot smiled. "Is it an excuse to kiss me again?" Peridot asked.

"I do not need excuses to kiss you. You know that." Lapis said, smiling.

"You got a point on that." Peridot laughed.

"I know." Lapis laughed too.

"Let's go outside. It's a beautiful day today." Peridot said.

"Well, just take your limb hands enhancers again and we go." Lapis said.

"You know. I can live without them for a few hours I guess." Peridot said.

Lapis smiled. "Sounds good to me." Lapis said touching Peridot's hand.

* * *

 _A.n.: Another chapter!_

 _Well, see you in the next one guys._

 _It will be soon!_


	21. Her name is Emerald

_A.n.: Well guys, I know that I said that I would update more often, but with holidays it was kind of difficult and then I started another story "The Daughter Of a Diamond" and didn't update. Nevertheless, now I am here with this new chapter for you. There is a part in this story that I talk a little about my other story, but don't worry about it. You don't need to read the other to understand this one. That part is only Peridot telling her past. Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Lapis was alone at the house, again. Steven was with Greg on a road trip and the gems and Peridot went out the house to find Jasper. Garnet told them that she saw Jasper doing a bad thing for the baby, so they went out to find her. Peridot did not want to leave Lapis alone because the baby could come any moment, but Garnet said that she had everything planned.

Lapis was passing around the house, she wanted to swim, but it was raining outside and she did not want to get sick again, even more pregnant.

"Well, it is raining my dear, so we can't swim today. We are alone here again doing nothing interesting." Lapis said siting on the sofa. "You know I am so excited to meet you. Garnet and Peri said that you are going to be here in a week or maximum two. I am wondering if you are gonna be a boy or a girl, but it doesn't matter I am gonna love you anyway." She said placing her hand on her swollen abdomen. She was feeling the baby's egg shifting all the day, but she did not worry about it. She believed in Garnet's future vision.

Lapis stood up and went to her room. It was full of baby's stuff. Cloths, a crib, bottles, pacifiers and some toys. She hold a cute cloth, it was red and with yellow stars.

"It is so cute." She said and felt the egg shifting a little stronger than other times. "Do you think that too?" Lapis said smiling and placing her hand on her swollen belly.

"My dear little one... Let us eat something. I didn't eat for a while and I think that we need some food." She said, going out of the room.

She was walking toward the fridge, but she stopped abruptly when suddenly she felt an excruciating pain in her belly, and clutched it protectively. "Not now…" she trembled, leaning to the wall "It's too soon… I can't do it right now…" She felt twinges going through her abdomen again, immobilized her.

Lapis sat on the floor with her hand on her swollen belly, she breathed in and out to calm down herself. She was worried about that part and she was alone at the house. She needed Peridot, right now.

"Please Peri, wherever you are, come home now. Please…" Lapis said.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

The warp pad glowed and the gems appeared.

"Hey Lapis. I am home." Peridot said.

No answer, but heard breathing coming from the kitchen.

"Lapis?" Peridot called the gem.

"P- Peri." She said, trying to smile, but she felt a contraction and gritted her teeth.

Peridot knelt next to her love and touched Lapis's cheek understanding the situation. "I am sorry Lapis. I knew that I could not leave you alone. I am sorry. However, now, I am here and everything is going to be okay. Continue breathing in and out like you are doing." Peridot said, kissing Lapis's cheek. She stood up and picked up Lapis in bridal style, gently to not hurt Lapis and the baby.

The other were listening to Peridot's voice and understood everything. Lapis was in labor.

"Guys, it is time." Peridot said.

"We are ready." Garnet said.

"Take towels and warm water, Amethyst. I guess that the eggshell has already broken. So, she is going to need to push in few minutes." Pearl said, taking two pairs of gloves from her gem and giving one for Garnet.

Peridot placed Lapis on Steven's bed.

"Are you ready?" Peridot asked.

"No." Lapis said, almost crying when she felt another contraction.

"Lapis, I know that you can do it. You are strong. You are my Lapis Lazuli." Peridot said, smiling and kissing Lapis on her forehead.

"Well, I guess that we are ready. Are you Lapis?" Pearl said.

Lapis nodded. Everybody was worried because it was too soon to the baby come that day. Peridot would not forgive herself if something happens with Lapis or the baby.

"Alright. I am going to say push and you are going to do that." Pearl said.

Peridot removed her limb hands enhancers and held Lapis's hand. "Okay Lapis, now with all your might, you need to push."

"Okay, it is time." Garnet said.

"One, two, three and push." Pearl said.

Lapis pushed and grip on Peridot's hand tightened, nearly crushing it.

"You are doing well." Peridot said, trying to hide her own pain.

"Again, one, two, three and push." Garnet said.

Lapis did it. "Oh my stars, Peridot I am gonna kill because of what you did to me." Lapis yelled.

"I know that you will not." Peridot said.

"Guys, here it is the towels and the warm water…" Amethyst said and stopped when she saw Lapis's condition. She fainted immediately, almost dropping the water and towels, but Garnet was fast enough to hold everything.

"That is why she couldn't help delivering the baby." Garnet said.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

"Alright, it is almost the end, the last push. One, two, three and now." Pearl said.

Lapis pushed with all her might. Her vision was blurred, but she came to the scene again when she heard a new sound. A baby crying.

"Oh, is a girl. She is beautiful." Pearl said.

"Let me see her, Pearl." Peridot said and Pearl gave the baby for her.

"Hello my little girl. Here is your mother. You scared all of us. My fast girl. You were too excited to meet everybody, were not you?" Peridot said, holding her daughter's hand.

"Let me see her Peri." Lapis said.

Peridot gave the baby for Lapis.

"Hey my little one, here is your mom. I love you. You are so cute." Lapis said, touching her daughter's hair.

The baby was blond. Her skin was a turquoise color and her eyes too. Her gem was on her back, just like Lapis, but it was a green emerald.

"Peri, she has your hair." Lapis said.

"Yes." Peridot said.

"Did you choose a name?" Pearl asked.

"Well, she is an emerald. Therefore, I guess that it is her name. Our little Emerald." Lapis said, smiling.

"Cool name." Garnet said.

"Yes." Pearl agreed.

"Beautiful name, Emerald." Peridot said. "Great job, my dear." Peridot kissed Lapis on her lips.

"I am going to clean everything." Pearl said.

"And I am going to remove Amethyst from the floor." Garnet said.

Lapis was playing with her daughter's hair and Peridot was playing with the hand.

"She is perfect." Lapis said.

"Yes, she is." Peridot agreed.

"Peri I could not ask before, but did you find something?" Lapis asked.

Lapis could see the fear in Peridot's eyes when she asked.

"No." Peridot said, looking at her foot. "We did not find anything. I am sorry."

"No Peri." Lapis touched Peridot's hand. "It is not your fault." Lapis said in an affectionate tone.

"But if she… if she…" Peridot started, but a finger on her lips interrupted her.

"Shhh, we are going to protect our daughter. Jasper will not touch her. Moreover, if she tries, I am going to hold her in the bottom of the ocean again and this time shatter into pieces forever." Lapis said, smiling.

Peridot widened her eyes. "Okay." She said a little scare of her lover.

They listened a sneeze coming from their daughter and a visor appeared on her face, just like Peridot's one.

"Are you feeling cold, my little girl?" Lapis asked, holding her daughter closer in a hug.

"She has my visors. My girl." Peridot said, almost crying.

"I bet that she has wings too." Lapis said.

"Just need to wait and see." Peridot said.

"I am wondering about Steven's reaction when he finds out that his little "sister" come early than everybody expected." Lapis said.

"I think that he is coming tomorrow." Peridot said.

"Yes…" Lapis said, fighting with her eyelids to stay opened.

Peridot noticed that. "Lapis let me hold her for you. You are almost sleeping."

"Okay." Lapis said, giving Emerald for Peridot.

"Good dreams, my love." Peridot said.

"Thanks Peri. Keep an eye on Emerald." Lapis said.

"I promise, I will." Peridot said.

"And if Jasper appears… kill her." Lapis said.

"Okay, I will." Peridot said.

Lapis closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Well, it is only me and you." Peridot said to Emerald, going down the stairs and walking toward the sofa.

She sat on the sofa with Emerald. Her daughter moved a little on her arms and smiled.

"Hey, aren't you the cutest gem that I've ever seen... Don't tell you mom that." Peridot said.

"I can't say that you didn't scared me Emerald. When I came back from the mission, I did not expect to see your mom in labor. But, thank the stars that you are okay and your mom too." Peridot said, touching Emerald's hair.

"You know that hair is the worse I remember your grandmother complaining that I didn't care about it. And it was always not pointed and she told me that her heir could not be like that and then…" Peridot stopped, she didn't want to remember about her mother. "No matter. I don't need to remember about her. You know Yellow Diamond is not a good mother." She said, remembering that she did not tell anyone that she was Yellow Diamond's heir. "No one needs to know that. It is not important at all." She said, looking at her daughter.

Emerald was almost sleeping.

"I can sing for you." Peridot said. "I don't sing like your mom, but I can try my best. In addition, I am gonna say that it is not the better song for a baby to sleep, but it is the only song coming for my mind now. I am sorry Emerald." She said smiling.

"June was the lobster shell I dug by hand. A haven that hid me well beneath the sand. The wide windy waves washed in, but I stayed dry. The great breakers broke again, as I nodded off inside. And then, when the empress ran aground. And my eyes turned blue and green, I heard a gorgeous sound. And that's when it became a dream When the sky fell in, when the hurricanes came for me, I could finally crash again. And that's how I became the sea… When the sky fell in, when the hurricanes came for me, I could finally crash again. And that's how I became the sea." Peridot looked at her daughter, who was sleeping on her arms.

"Well, she is sleeping, so it was not that bad." Peridot said, hugging her daughter.

* * *

 **Outside the House**

An orange gem was looking at Peridot through the window. She was with a bad smile on her face.

"Well, the brat is here. Sounds good to my plan." Jasper said.

* * *

 _A.n.: Well here it is. I needed to use a song and the only one that was coming to my mind was "How I Became the Sea- Owl City", what can I do right? It is my mind telling me "Use a song there."_

 _Guys, I am too excited to watch the Steven Bomb. I cannot wait it. It is going to be intense!_

 _So, Happy New Year guys and enjoy the holiday._

 _See you in the next chapter. I hope that it will be soon._


	22. Where is She?

**One week later**

Lapis was holding Emerald on her arms. Peridot and she were sitting on the couch with Steven, who was enjoying talking with their new family member.

"Hey little Emerald, this is your big brother Steven. You are so cute." Steven said, holding Emerald's hand.

"Come on Steven. We need to go." Garnet screamed from the warp pad.

"I am coming. Bye, Emerald." Steven said, running towards the warp pad.

"You too, Lapis." Garnet said.

Lapis rolled her eyes. She did not like to go on missions and let Emerald behind, but she needed.

"Well, my little one. I need to go, but I will be back for you as soon as possible. I promise." Lapis said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

Lapis looked at Peridot, who was hypnotized by her daughter.

"Peri?" Lapis called the green gem.

"Yes?" Peridot asked, looking at Lapis.

"I will be back for you too. Okay?" Lapis said, kissing Peridot with a passionate kiss.

"I will be here waiting for you." The green gem said.

"Only one more thing. If Jasper shows here face around here… break her, okay? And keep your two eyes on our daughter." Lapis said, giving Emerald for Peridot.

"O- okay Lazuli. I will do that. I promise." Peridot said.

"Come on Lapis." Garnet said, again.

"Ugh, I am coming." Lapis said, walking towards the pad.

"Bye." Steven and the others said to Peridot.

And they went out.

"Now, it is only me and you." Peridot said to Emerald, who was looking at the warp pad. The glow captured all the little gem's attention.

"You really liked that, hehe." Peridot said.

Peridot stayed there, sitting on the couch, when she heard a big noise coming from outside.

"Ugh, WHY DO THEY NEED THOSE STAIRS?" A voice coming from outside said.

"Wait. I know that voice." Peridot said, putting Emerald in a crib that was in front of the couch.

She prepared her laser cannon to shoot the person behind the door.

The door opened, showing an orange gem that Peridot did not want to see that soon.

"Jasper?" Peridot called the other gem.

"You are a traitor." Jasper said, running towards Peridot, who shot a laser ball. But, Jasper diverted it easily.

"Do you think that you can beat me?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Peridot shot a laser ball, again. But, this time she hit Jasper on her arm.

"UGHH… You little… Ughh… You are gonna pay for THIS!" Jasper attacked Peridot again and held her against the wall.

"Yup…" Peridot gulped.

"You and your Lazuli are gonna pay for betraying Homeworld just like those others gems. I am gonna make you suffer and you are gonna cry for the rest of your life on this miserable planet." Jasper said, throwing Peridot on the ground.

"Ouch…"

"Well… well… where are you? What is your name? I don't remember… Ah, Emerald…" Jasper said, smiling with a bad face.

"Please Jasper… Don't do anything to her… please… You can break my gem into pieces… But, don't do anything to Emerald…" Peridot said, trying to get up from the floor.

"Why would I listen to the kinds of you? You are a traitor… a rebel… a… Ughh… Crystal Gem..." Jasper said.

"Jasper… I am sorry… You need to understand… Yellow Diamond will not come. We are here forever. Doing that for me will not change anything. So, listen to me and, maybe, you can become a Crystal Gem too and help to protect this planet." Peridot tried to convince Jasper.

"I don't want to be a member of your group and I know that Yellow Diamond is not coming, but I will have my revenge." Jasper said, holding Emerald on her arms, who started to cry.

"Jasper… for the last time… I didn't have the intention for all of this to happen. But, please… Don't do anything to my daughter." Peridot said, crying.

"Goodbye, Peridot." Jasper said, walking towards the warp pad and disappearing.

Peridot couldn't move, she couldn't think and the only thing that she could do was cry and repass the scene of Jasper going away with her precious daughter. Peridot fainted with all the pressure that she was feeling.

* * *

 **One hour later**

Everybody was back.

"I am at home." Lapis screamed, but she choked when she saw Peridot fainted on the floor.

"Peri !" Lapis ran towards the green gem.

She sat on the floor and hold Peridot's head on her legs.

"My dear, please, wake up." Lapis said, crying.

Slowly, Peridot started to wake up because of the water on her face.

"L-Lapis?" Peridot asked.

"W-what happened?" Lapis asked.

Peridot closed her eyes trying to remember all the facts.

"Hey, where is Emerald?" Steven asked.

Everybody looked at Steven. Lapis widened her eyes when she found out what happened.

"Don't tell me that…" Lapis tried to say between sobs.

"She took her away Lapis." Peridot said, closing her eyes.

Lapis burst into tears. Peridot hugged Lapis.

A few minutes passed until the rest of the group said something. Pearl slowly walked towards the couple. She knelt next to Peridot.

"Peridot, we were talking and decided that we are going to find Jasper and Emerald. Garnet will use her future vision and we are gonna find her as soon as we can. You can stay here with Lapis and calm her down. We are gonna keep you informed. Everything is gonna be okay." Pearl said, whispering.

"Thank you Pearl." Peridot said, caressing Lapis's head, which was on Peridot's shoulder.

"We are going." She said.

"Okay." Peridot answered.

"Did you listen my dear? They are gonna find our daughter." Peridot said.

Lapis burst into tears again.

"Shhh, shhh. Please, don't cry my love." Peridot said. "It is all my fault, but I promise you that everything…" Peridot was interrupted by the ocean gem.

"Is gonna be alright. Don't promise anything anymore. You promised to me that you would take care of Emerald and now she is gone. And it is all your fault." Lapis screamed.

"I – I am…"

"Sorry? I will never forgive you if something happens with her…" Lapis said running away towards the beach.

"Lapis… Don't go…" Peridot said, running right behind the blue gem.

"Leave me alone." Lapis said.

"I can't… You need me." Peridot said.

"No, I don't!" Lapis said.

"Yes, you do." Peridot said, holding Lapis's arms and stopping her.

"It is your fault… and… my fault…" Lapis said, crying.

"No, no, no, no… It is only mine. I was the one who wasn't strong enough to protect her."

"I – I am sorry Peri… But, you are only a Peridot and she is a quartz… What could you do?" Lapis said.

"I wish that I could do more…" Peridot said.

"Hey don't think like that… you are not able to fight… just it… Nevertheless, you are the best Peridot that I have ever met." Lapis said.

Peridot didn't said anything. Tears started to appear on her face just like Lapis.

"I am missing her." Peridot said.

"Me too. Even when she was crying and driving me crazy. I am missing my baby, Peri." She cried.

"The others are gonna find her. I am sure. I believe." Peridot whispered.

* * *

 _A.n.: I hope that you liked this one._

 _Another chapter with my feeling update because of the Steven Bomb 4._

 _Well, see you in the next chapter._


	23. A Strange Future

**Inside of a cave**

Jasper put Emerald on the cold floor of the cave. Feeling that she was alone on the cold, Emerald started to cry even more.

"Stop crying… you little stupid rock… I need to think which of my plans I am going to execute first. And, I need to escape from those Crystal Gems that I bet that are gonna look for you." Jasper said, looking outside the cave for any new movement. It was raining and was a little difficult to see.

Emerald continued crying.

"Oh my stars. Don't you understand what stop crying means?" Jasper said, holding Emerald strongly.

Emerald was feeling cold, scare and was missing the warm arms of her mothers. She could not do anything besides of crying more and more.

"It looks like that you do not understand what I am talking about." Jasper said, looking at the baby. "You are driving me crazy!" She sat on the floor with Emerald on her arms. She was almost crushing the baby.

"I think that I could left you behind here in this cave and let you die alone… but I am gonna do it by myself because it is my revenge and not the nature's." Jasper placed Emerald on her legs and she stopped crying.

"My Diamonds, thank you." Jasper looked at the baby, who was with her thumb inside of her mouth. She gave a toothless smile for Jasper.

"I don't understand… I said that I am going to kill you and… you smile at me. Are you defective?" Jasper raised the baby next to her face and analyzed Emerald's gem on her back. She looked at the baby's eyes.

"Not a single scratch. So, what is your probl-" She stopped when a tiny hand was on her face and laughs could be listened coming from the baby.

"Stop! Ugh… You traitor!" She said, placing Emerald on her legs, again. "I hate you."

"She remembers me Peridot and Lapis… She is very similar and she is so … _cute_? No, no, no, no Jasper. She is a traitor. Let's have your revenge now." Jasper thought.

Jasper stood up and placed Emerald on the floor again. She picked up a big rock that was next to her.

"Let's finish with it." Jasper said.

She was almost letting the rock going down on Emerald. It was the right moment. She was alone with a gem that only cries and smile. However, why… why she could not?

"UGHHHHHHHH…" She hurled the stone on the floor, but not on the baby.

"What did you do with me? You little stupid rock … you… pebble… I hate you!" Jasper screamed, sitting on the floor.

She placed her knees close to her body and laid her head on them.

"I need to do this! I am a quartz… a soldier… I was made for the propose of destroying gems… not for thinking that they are _cute…_ Now, I have no idea about what I am going to do with you. I ruined my revenge because of a little detail, which is that I cannot kill you…" She said, frustrated.

She looked outside, at the rain. She had an idea, but she did not like it at all. Jasper took Emerald from the floor and went out the cave. Emerald started to cry when raindrops were going down on her face.

"Stop pebble. You need to thank me because of what I am gonna do." Jasper said, placing the baby on a piece of wood that she found around her. "Well, I kind of had my revenge… you are here in the cold rain, away from your parents, away from your home, I could attack Peridot and hold her against the wall, I made her cry and probably made Lapis cry too." Jasper sat on the floor.

"Now, maybe Lapis is gonna remember me about Malachite. Peridot is going to run out of ways to say clod to me. The fusion is going to punch my face again. In addition, the others are going to help and Rose Quartz is going to win, again. Maybe, this is the last conversation that I am going to have with a gem and ironically you are the daughter of my enemies that one day were by my side. UGHHH…." Jasper said, looking at Emerald.

"You can cry now… and make it faster to me. Thanks!" Jasper said.

Jasper placed her knees close to her body and laid her head on them, again.

"This is the end Jasper, hold your breath and count to ten. If you are going to die, do it with dignity and don't run away like a pebble. You are a quartz. A huge and loyal soldier." Jasper whispered for herself a couple of times.

Emerald continued crying, gasping with her sobs. Her tears mixing with the raindrops.

* * *

 **Inside of Steven's House**

Lapis was on the couch and with the head on Peridot's legs.

"I need to go and help finding her!" Lapis said.

"We need to wait the others… if they have any news for us." Peridot said.

"Peridot, our daughter can die at any moment. She is only one week old and she is with Jasper!"

The warp pad glowed and everybody appeared, wet.

"Did you find her?" Lapis asked.

"No, we are here because of Steven. It is raining and he could get sick. But, we are coming back to our mission of finding Emerald." Garnet said.

"I am going with you." Lapis said.

"I am going too. I updated my limb enhancers for water after my accident in the ocean… so, I am going with you too." Peridot said.

"Steven, are you gonna be okay?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, I have my shield… I am going to be fine." He said.

"Let's go. We are losing time." Garnet said. She was worried.

Her future vision was tricking with her. She saw so many places and so many futures where Jasper were with Emerald and killing her. But, one was different and was making Garnet reconsider her choices of places to look for Emerald and her raptor… one peculiar future… one that Jasper is in the rain…

"Can it be true?" Garnet whispered.

"What did you see, Garnet?" Pearl asked, worried.

"A strange future." She answered.

* * *

 _A.n.: One more… I really like to write this…_

 _Well, I hope that you are enjoying where my storyline is going!_

 _Thank you very much for following, favorite and reviewing it!_

 _And… See you in the next chapter!_


	24. Back

**Outside of the cave**

"Wow, I didn't think that they would spend all of this time to find you. Are they even looking for you?" Jasper said and looked at Emerald, who was shivering and crying.

"Knowing Peridot, I bet that they are." Jasper said, smiling. "You know, I am not gonna say it again in my life, but you are a nice brat. I like you." She said.

"I am only telling you that because I bet that you will not remember a word of this conversation in the future." Jasper said, crossing her arms.

"I'm imaging that I could be inside of a ship, returning for Homeworld now. But, instead of that I'm here, stuck on this miserable planet. Ughhh." Jasper said.

* * *

 **Near the cave**

"Are they around here, Garnet?" Lapis asked.

"Lapis, you asked it a couple of times. I know that it's hard, but you need to wait." Garnet said.

"I just want my baby back." Lapis said.

"I know...I know…" Garnet answered.

Lapis and Garnet stopped. They looked at each other and smiled. They were listening a baby crying.

"Are you listening?" Garnet asked.

"My baby." The blue gem answered. "Peri, are you listening?"

"Yes, my love, I am." Peridot said.

"Let's go." Lapis said.

Garnet held Lapis's arm.

"Wait." Garnet said.

"Wait what? It is about Jasper that we are talking about. We are lucky that we are listening Emerald. Let's go, NOW." Lapis said.

"Lapis, wait… Jasper doesn't know that we are here…" Amethyst stopped her.

"I don't care and I am not afraid of her. I'm gonna make Jasper remember about our time like Malachite." Lapis said, marching.

"JASPER!" Lapis screamed.

"Finally." Jasper said.

"Give my daughter back." Lapis screamed.

"She is here…" The orange gem started, but Lapis punched Jasper's face.

"Wow, calm down Lazuli." Jasper said.

"Are you kidding? You kidnapped my daughter and you're telling me to calm down, really?" Lapis said, putting Jasper against the floor. "How dare you."

Peridot held Emerald, who was shivering and crying because of the rain.

"Shh, shhh, I'm here Emerald. Your mother is here with you now." Peridot said, hugging her baby.

"Lapis that is enough." Garnet said.

"No Lapis. Break her gem." Garnet said, changing her voice tone.

"Garnet?" Pearl asked.

Garnet disappeared and two gems appeared.

"Don't break Jasper." Sapphire said, slowly.

"Break Jasper." Ruby said, walking towards Lapis and Jasper.

Everybody was confused. Why was Sapphire protecting Jasper? Did she forsee something?

"Come on. Can you finish your indecision?" Jasper asked.

"Shut up" Lapis said, reaching eye to eye with Jasper.

"Lapis listen-" Sapphire started.

But, Ruby stopped her. "Enough of this." She said running towards Jasper's gem.

"Oh Ruby…" Sapphire murmured and ran to stop Ruby.

Sapphire used her speed and stopped Ruby before the red gem found out what happened.

"W-what?" Ruby was confused, but then she saw Sapphire next to her. "Sapphire!" Ruby started to evaporate the raindrops that were on her body.

Sapphire ignored Ruby. "Lapis, listen to me. You can poof Jasper, but do not break her gem. Just bubble it." Sapphire said.

"Okay, I will do it." Lapis said and looked at Jasper. "You are lucky that I'm not breaking you today." She whispered.

"Whatever." Jasper said.

Lapis did not wait and think, she just poofed Jasper and bubbled her gem.

"Okay let's go." Sapphire said.

Everybody was walking in the warp pad direction without saying any single word until Amethyst started a whispered conversation with Pearl.

"Hey P.?" Amethyst said.

"Yes, Amethyst?" Pearl asked.

"You know… What Jasper did… She did not even try to fight us… In the first time, I thought that it was because of Garnet… However, when she u-unfused, Jasper did not do anything. Why?" Amethyst asked.

"I was thinking about that too. I guess that she gave up her idea because we are too many for her. She can be a quartz, but alone she is not that powerful." Pearl said.

"Yeah… And how about… Sapphire?" Amethysts asked.

"I don't know Amethyst. Maybe she saw something or she is just following Rose's ideal. I don't know… What I do not understand is why they are unfused. There were times that they didn't agree with each other, but it wasn't a reason for unfuse. Probably they saw something…" Pearl stopped when they were next to the warp pad. "We will talk about that later."

"Let's go." Ruby said.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's House**

"You are back." Steven said.

"And with our little Emerald." Peridot said.

Steven walked towards Lapis and Peridot. "Hello Emerald, I missed you."

Emerald gave for Steven a little smiled because she was still scared. Steven looked around and then found out that Ruby and Sapphire were there.

"Hey, Ruby and Sapphire." Steven waved, but he was confused. "Where is Garnet?" He thought.

Ruby did not say anything and walked into Garnet's room.

"Hello Steven." Sapphire said, walking right behind Ruby.

* * *

 **Later Inside of Garnet's room**

"It was unnecessary. It is not Steven's fault." Sapphire said, looking at Ruby.

"I don't care." Ruby said, punching the wall.

"You don't need to be mad… You are letting your emotions get out of hand, again." Sapphire said.

"And you're trying to pretend that you don't have feelings, AGAIN." Ruby screamed.

"Ruby, calm down." Sapphire said.

"I don't want to calm down Sapphire. I don't believe that you did that." Ruby said.

The room was in a maelstrom of ice and fire.

"I was trying to do the right thing." The blue gem said.

"Like always… You are trying to do what is right for you. Sapphire, she is a Homeworld gem." The red gem said.

"Everybody was a Homeworld gem once, except Amethyst, Steven and Emerald. We can change her mind." Sapphire said.

"Sapphire, are you listening yourself ?!" Ruby asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Ughhh… Oh my stars! She is a quartz. Huge and loyal. Loyal for one person called Yellow Diamond. Do you remember Yellow Diamond? Because if you don't I do." Ruby took a deep breath. "She is not like Lapis or Peridot that changed their loyalist."

"I saw one possible future where…" Sapphire said.

"Yeah, ONE POSSIBLE future… I am the one who proved that future vision is not a hundred percent correct… So, both of us know that it can change into something completely different." Ruby said.

"Ruby, I will not change my mind about it." Sapphire said, slowly.

"But Sapphire…"

"That is enough Ruby. I'm not talking about it anymore. I'm gonna walk around until you calm down yourself. Please don't destroy our room." Sapphire said, going out of the room.

"Ughhh." Ruby sat on the floor.

* * *

 **Outside of The Temple**

"Hey, Sapphire." Steven called the blue gem.

"Hello and hi you two." Sapphire said.

"Hello." Lapis said.

"Hi." Peridot said.

"How is she?" Sapphire asked.

"Emerald is a little bit scared, but she is gonna be okay." Lapis said, looking at her daughter on Peridot's arms.

"Good." Sapphire said.

"Sapphire, where is Ruby? Is she ok?" Steven asked.

"She is inside of our room… reflecting." Sapphire said, calmly.

"Okay… Well, it is not raining anymore. And I said to Connie that we are gonna spend the rest of the day together." Steven started.

"Okay, you can go. We are gonna tell the others." Peridot said.

"Bye and thanks." Steven said.

"Bye!" They answered.

"Lapis, I'm gonna make Emerald sleep. She is tired and scared. I'm gonna be inside of our new room. If you need me just scream." Peridot said.

"Okay. Do you need any help?" Lapis asked.

"No, thanks my dear. I can do this." Peridot said.

"Alright, good dreams my little Emerald." Lapis said, touching her daughter's hair.

Peridot went out. There was a silence between the two blue gems until Lapis asked a question that was inside of her mind since she saw Ruby and Sapphire again thousands of years later.

"Sapphire?" Lapis called.

"Yes, we are a couple and yes, only one time." Sapphire said.

"Wait, you were seeing all of our future conversation?" Lapis asked.

"No, just the first two questions. So, yes we are a couple since after we fused thousands of years ago and yes we talked about having a kid one time in the past." Sapphire answered.

"Can I ask why you didn't have one?" Lapis asked.

"Of course. Well, we are fused all the time. We are like that thousands of years, we didn't know how the old ways of gem reproduction would work and… We didn't know what would happen with us if we tried. We were afraid of losing each other, I guess." Sapphire said.

"I understand." Lapis said.

"But… I need to tell you that after the day that Emerald born, I thought about this topic too many times. I really want to have my family with my love." Sapphire said and looked at the floor.

"Did you talk with Ruby about that?" Lapis asked.

"No… But… I don't know if we are ready for this." Sapphire said.

"Sapphire… I remember you… From Blue Diamond's court… You were her unique Sapphire, you were the first that fused with a different type of gem, escape from Blue D. and saved a gem assigned to you, all of that in one day. You know, I look up for you and Ruby and I think that you two are more than ready for this." Lapis said, smiling.

Sapphire looked at the other gem. "Thank you Lapis." Sapphire smiled.

"You are welcome. I am gonna see how Peri and Emerald are doing. If you need to talk with someone again. You can come for me. Bye." Lapis said.

"Thanks. I am going to see how Ruby is doing too. See you later." Sapphire said, going inside of Garnet's room.

* * *

 **Inside Lapis and Peridot's Room**

"Hey Peri." Lapis said, sitting on their bed.

"Hi Lapis. What were you doing?" Peridot asked, missing Lapis on her lips.

The blue gem smiled. "Talking with Sapphire."

"About what? Jasper?" Peridot asked.

"No. We were talking about families." Lapis said, looking at Emerald. "How is Emerald?"

"She is better now. I gave her a bottle and then she slept." Peridot said, placing her arms around Lapis's waist.

Lapis laid her head on Peridot's shoulder. "I love you Peri."

"I love you too." Peridot said, kissing Lapis's forehead.

* * *

 **Inside Garnet's Room**

Sapphire was looking at the red gem, who was sleeping. The blue gem was surprised she had never seen Ruby sleeping.

"You sleep like a little child." Sapphire thought, laughing.

Slowly Sapphire walked next to Ruby and sat on the floor in front of the red gem. She started do play with Ruby's bandana.

A few minutes later Ruby woke up and looked at the gem in front of her. She touched Sapphire's gem with her hand that is not with her gem.

"I am sorry Sapphy. I was letting my emotions get out of hand again." Ruby said. "I can't stay mad at you for too long."

Sapphire touched Ruby's gem with her free hand. "I love you Ruby." Sapphire kissed Ruby's cheek.

"I love you too." Ruby kissed Sapphire's lips.

The ice gem kissed her lover back. Ruby stood up with Sapphire and started to dance. The red gem was trying to fuse, but the other didn't want to fuse now. She has something to talk with Ruby first.

Ruby stopped. "What is wrong, Sapphy?" Ruby asked.

"We need to talk about something." Sapphire said.

"Alright." Ruby sat down. "What is it?" Ruby asked.

* * *

 _A.n.: One more chapter. I wrote this chapter during my trip this last week. I was on the beach, looking at the sea and writing new chapters_

 _Yesterday was my birthday… So, I'm getting older… It's life hehe._

 _Happy birthday to me and see you in the next chapter!_


	25. Welcome!

**Inside Garnet's Room**

"WHAT?" Ruby stood up from and looked at Sapphire, who was sat on the floor.

"Yeah… I want to have a baby with you." Sapphire said.

"Sapphire… I do not know… Y-you know… I am not…I am…" Ruby tried to say something. Her head was in a whirl of thoughts.

"Afraid? Lost? You don't want kids? Just tell me." Sapphire said, standing up.

"I am a kind of worried about it and…" Ruby touched Sapphire's gem. "I want to have kids... I just think that I do not know how to take care of a kid and we need to talk with Garnet and… It's complicated." Ruby said.

"We can do this… together." Sapphire said.

Ruby hugged Sapphire. "Let me think about it… I just need a few minutes"

"Alright… I am not trying to make you to do anything." Sapphire said, hugging Ruby back.

They sat on the floor again, against the wall. Ruby laid her head on Sapphire's legs and Sapphire started to sing their song.

"… _you are here too. We are here together…_ " Sapphire smiled.

She finished the song and looked at Ruby, who was smiling and playing with her hair.

A few minutes later Ruby finally said something.

"I love your voice a-and…"

"And?" Sapphire smiled.

"And I- I guess that our kid will like it too." Ruby said, looking at Sapphire, who smiled.

The blue gem hugged her lover. "Thanks Ruby. I love you."

"I could not say 'no' for you. But, now, let's fuse and let Garnet know that she is gonna be 'away' for a while." Ruby said.

"Let's go outside." Sapphire said.

They went out the room.

* * *

 **Inside Lapis and Peridot's Room**

"Peri?" Lapis called the other gem, who was working on a new robonoid project.

"Yes, Lapis?" Peridot asked.

"I am feeling that something is wrong…" Lapis said.

"Jasper?" Peridot asked.

"Yes… I need to talk with her." Lapis said.

"No way. I know you and I know her. Let Sapphire does whatever she wants with Jasper, but don't release her and have a conversation. She is… well… she is Jasper." Peridot said.

"But, she is not acting like Jasper." Lapis said.

"For me… She is acting like herself." Peridot said.

"I don't know… I was thinking about our fight and… she didn't fight me back." Lapis said.

"I don't care about it Lapis." Peridot looked at Lapis. "You are gonna stay here with me and our daughter. You are not going anywhere else." Peridot said, trying to be stronger than Lapis at this point.

* * *

 **Later Inside Garnet's Room**

"Are you sure that they are not here?" Peridot asked.

"Sure." Lapis said.

"This is a bad idea… bad, bad idea." Peridot said.

"You had the bad idea of bringing Emerald." Lapis said.

"Well, she couldn't be alone. It is not safe." Peridot said.

"Here it is not safe either." Lapis said.

"It was your idea… It is not good going inside of a room without asking." Peridot said.

"It is gonna be fast. Just let me find her bubble…" Lapis looked around. "Haha… here it is."

Lapis released Jasper.

"Ugh… where am I?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Inside of our base." Lapis said.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked.

"I just wanna talk." Lapis said and sat on the floor.

"About what?" Jasper sat too.

"About you. What happened?" Lapis asked.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"She is worried because you didn't fight her back today." Peridot said.

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Lapis said.

"Well, I didn't fight you back because I was only one against all of you." Jasper lied.

"And why are you even talking with me now? Why aren't you trying to escape?" Lapis asked.

"Okay, mistress diplomatic gem… I didn't want to fight and I don't want to escape, okay?" Jasper said.

Lapis looked at Peridot.

"Why?" Lapis asked for Jasper.

"I don't have anything to do outside and… I failed on my own mission. I could not kill Emerald and I don't know what your brat did with me, but I looked at her and… could not do that." Jasper said.

"She was the reason of all of that… You softened your heart Jasper." Lapis said.

"No, I didn't." Jasper said, punching the ground.

"Yes, you did." Peridot smiled.

"Shut up, Peridot." Jasper said.

"Peri, just a minute… Let me finish it… so, you can tease Jasper." Lapis said.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." Peridot said.

"Jasper… Is there a possibility of you becoming a Crystal Gem?" Lapis asked.

"I don't think so… I don't care about the Earth." Jasper said.

"But you care about Emerald." Lapis said.

"Yes." Jasper said.

"So, you care about the Earth… well, a kind of." Lapis said.

"But, this is not a reason for me." Jasper said.

"Well… you didn't kill our daughter… It means that you helped us. Do you know what it means?" Lapis said.

"No, no, no… I know that Yellow Diamond is not coming for me, but I am still loyal. I am not a rebel…" Jasper said.

"Yes, you are. You are a traitor clod." Peridot said.

"Peri!" Lapis said.

"I can't be a… a rebel…" Jasper said.

"I am sorry Jasper, but, yeah, you are a traitor to your Homeworld." Lapis said.

"Noooo!" Jasper screamed.

"Hey, stop screaming." Peridot said.

"Yeah, please, you are gonna wake up Emerald." Lapis said.

"Ughhh… Well, so, what are my options?" Jasper asked.

"Well, become a Crystal Gem, bubble, be broken… Not many options." Lapis said.

"So… I am gonna accept your offer. I am gonna be a C-Crystal Gem." Jasper said.

"Fine." Lapis stood up. "Let's go. We need to talk with Garnet or Ruby and Sapphire." Lapis said.

* * *

 **Outside The Room**

Ruby and Sapphire came back from their conversation with Garnet. They found Jasper and the other three gems on the sofa.

Sapphire smiled. "You did it Lapis!" Sapphire said.

"Wait… Did you foresee it?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah, I kind of. I trusted on you and your old diplomatic skill." Sapphire said.

"Thanks." Lapis said.

"Wait, did you plan everything that happened today?" Ruby asked.

"Not everything Ruby." Sapphire said, kissing Ruby's cheek and smiling.

"Welcome Jasper." Sapphire said.

"Welcome." Ruby said.

"Now, let's tell the others. They are gonna be surprised." Sapphire said, laughing.

* * *

 _A.n.: Yeah… Here it is…_

 _Well, I am with ideas for the end of this story… And ideas for the part. 2 of it._

 _Yeah guys, we are having "the new Gems With a New Life 2", but maybe with another name that I am gonna think later._

 _See you in the next chapter… Bye!_


	26. Let's Tell Pearl and Amethyst

"Where are your minds today? First…." Pearl looked at Ruby and Sapphire. "You two are not Garnet… I do not understand why… You didn't unfuse like in a thousand of years…" she looked at Peridot and Lapis. "Second, you released Jasper, who kidnapped and tried to kill Emerald… You kind of forgave her?!" She looked at Jasper. "And now she is a Crystal Gem?! Can you explain all of that?"

"Relax P. I think that they have a good history for us." Amethyst said.

"Thank you, Amethyst. Now, Pearl, we are not Garnet because we decided to do something kind of new." Sapphire said.

"And, what is it?" Pearl asked

"We weren't planning to tell you that now, but…" Sapphire looked at Ruby. "Well, it is not going to make any difference in the future." She looked at all the gems inside of the room and smiled "We are going to have a baby." She hugged Ruby.

Pearl widened her eyes, Amethyst did the same as Pearl, Jasper did not understand, Peridot smiled and Lapis winked for Sapphire and smiled.

"She listened to me!" Lapis thought.

"Congratulations you two!" Lapis said.

"Yeah, congrats. It is a unique and wonderful experience!" Peridot said, looking at Emerald on her arms.

"It was time." Amethyst said, smiling.

"Amethyst! However, yeah, it was. I am happy for you!" Pearl said.

Japer thought about what Sapphire said, while the other were giving their congratulations. She finally realized something. "Wait, wait. Are they using the old ways?" Jasper asked.

"Yes?" Sapphire said.

"You are crazy." Jasper said.

Peridot punched Jasper's arm.

"What? What did I say?" Jasper asked.

Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Now, our explanation." Lapis said. "Well, we released Jasper because she was not acting like herself in your fight today. I was worried about all of that because it was weird." Lapis said.

"And, she is a Crystal Gem because she is a traitor clod." Peridot said.

"Peridot, stop provoking Jasper. You are acting like a kid and if you continue it, you will sleep on the sofa today." Lapis whispered for Peridot.

"I am sorry. I couldn't help myself. I missed when I was provoking Jasper inside of the ship." Peridot whispered, laughing.

"Now, do you understand?" Ruby asked for Pearl.

"The Jasper situation is weird, but I can understand more or less." Pearl said, looking at Jasper.

"What are you looking at?" Jasper asked.

"Actually, I am looking at you and trying to imagine me working with you." Pearl said.

"I am sorry, but, as you can see, I am going to stay. So, it is better for you realize it." Jasper said.

"You are the worst." Pearl said, rolling her eyes.

"You know, you are not the best." Jasper said, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, someone started to laugh. Everybody followed the sound. Sapphire was the one who was laughing. After her Lapis started to laugh too.

"Why are you laughing Sapphy?" Ruby asked, whispered.

"Now you?" Peridot asked for Lapis.

"What is their problem?" Jasper asked.

"Sapphy?"

"I am sorry… *laugh*… it is because… *laugh*… They are fighting, but they are being sarcastic in a way that I cannot explain how funny it is to me. I am sorry, but they are acting like kids." Sapphire said.

"I am sorry too, but… I understand why Sapphire is laughing *laugh*" Lapis said.

"And why are you laughing?" Jasper asked.

"Because you and Pearl…*laugh* reminds us about *laugh*" Lapis started.

"Blue Pearl and… *laugh*" Sapphire tried.

"And Yellow Pearl" Lapis said.

"Fighting each other." Sapphire said.

"No, I am not like them." Pearl said.

"Your personality, yes!" Sapphire said, laughing.

"Wait, how can I be like Blue Pearl?" Pearl asked.

"Have you ever seen Blue Pearl fighting Yellow Pearl?" Lapis asked.

"Aaaaaaah!" Pearl said, running towards Lapis.

"Wait, Peeeaaarl." Lapis ran.

"I am gonna kill you." Pearl said.

Everybody started to laugh at the scene.

"I said that it would be fun." Sapphire said.

"Is Pearl gonna stop soon?" Peridot asked.

"Yeah, they will go to the beach and fell down. Everybody will be safe and sound when Steven arrives home!" Sapphire said, laughing again. "After that we will tell him and…" She looked at Jasper. "About Jasper."

"Sapphire… I like Jasper, but I don't think that she can be a Crystal Gem. She is not a gem that worry about a planet." Peridot said.

"Just like everybody here were one day." Sapphire said.

"Forget about it Peridot. I tried to change her mind, but she said the same thing to me," Ruby said, touching Peridot's arm.

They stopped the conversation and looked at Lapis and Pearl running around the house.

Peridot smiled to see her love having fun, but Jasper was a topic that was bothering her. She looked at Emerald who was looking to her mother.

"Hey little one. One thing for your life… Don't bother Pearl or she is gonna run right behind you." Peridot laughed and Emerald smiled.

"I love you." Peridot said, touching her daughter's cheek.

* * *

 _A.n.: One more..._

 _Tomorrow school starts... Ughhh... I am not ready! I don't wanna go! But, I need!_

 _Well, see you in the next!_


	27. Troublemakers

**4 years later**

"Hehehe." Emerald laughed. "He is not finding me here." She says.

"Emerald, where are you?" Someone called the green gem. "You know... I have future vision. I will find you!"

The owner of the voice walked around the house.

"Buuuu." The voice screamed, making Emerald jumps.

"Haha. I told you. I'm the best."

"You use your future vision. It is not fair Blue!" Emerald says, punching the arm of the other gem.

"This game doesn't have rules!" He says.

Blue or Blue Topaz is the son of Ruby and Sapphire. His gem is a blue topaz and it is inside of his right hand, just like Sapphire's gem. His hair is like Ruby's hair and his skin is blue.

Today he was with a red t-shirt and a dark blue shorts and Emerald was with a green dress. Both of them were without their shoes.

"Hey, Eme?" He called the green gem.

"Yes, Blue?" She asked.

"Do you want to do something really cool?" He asked.

"Of course." She said, smiling.

"So, come on!" He said, opening Garnet's room.

* * *

 **Inside the Temple**

"Hey Blue, are you sure that your mother is gonna be okay with it?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. And we are not going to stay in the room. I'm only using it to enter inside of the temple fast... we are going to go in just in a second and out in the other." He said, going inside.

"Well, but where are we going?" Emerald asked.

"We are going into Jasper's room." Blue Topaz said, smiling.

"I don't know if it is a good idea, Blue. She is gonna be mad with us." Emerald said.

"She is gonna be fine. She likes us. You know that she is always mad with the others, but she is never mad with us." Blue said.

"Well, my mom told me that she is still here only because of you and me. She doesn't like to be a Crystal Gem." Emerald, looking at the floor.

"I don't understand... Being a Crystal Gem is the best thing ever!" Blue Topaz said.

"Not for her. There is something in her past that we don't know." She said.

"Well, I only see the future." He said, stopping.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Because we are in trouble... In a biiig trouble." He said.

"Why? What did we do now?" Emerald asked.

"They are looking for us and we are not there. Your mother is gonna go inside and find us here. Everybody is gonna be mad." He said.

"Ah, not again. I don't like to be grounded." Emerald said.

"And me? Do you think that I like? I hate to sit on my mother's room for hours. It's boring!" Blue Topaz said.

"Well, let's go Blue... let's face our parents' madness." Emerald said, going back to Garnet's room.

"Alright... well, unfortunately, we are not playing with each other until tomorrow." Topaz said.

"Well, today was funny!" She said, looking at her green dress.

"Yeah, it was." He said, opening the temple's door.

* * *

 **On the beach**

"Peridot, they are not here." Lapis said.

"Where are they?" Peridot asked for herself.

"Sapphire, why don't you use your future vision?" Lapis asked.

"Because there are too many futures and it's not helping." Sapphire said.

"Lapis, that little girl is in trouble." Peridot said.

"And that little boy is in a big trouble." Ruby said.

"Mother and mom, I'm here!" Emerald screamed.

"Me too!" Topaz screamed, running towards his mothers.

"They unfuse... I'm never going out again." He thought.

"Emerald!" Lapis said.

"Topaz!" Ruby and Sapphire said.

"Where were you two?" Peridot asked.

"Inside of the temple." Emerald said, looking at the sand.

"What?" Ruby and Peridot asked.

"Yeah, I asked Emerald if she wanted to do something cool... And, well... we entered using your room." Blue Topaz said to his mothers, looking at his feet.

"You did what?" Ruby asked.

"Calm down Ruby... let me take care of this." Sapphire said, looking at Lapis.

"Yeah... hmmm... Peridot you and Ruby can go to the house. We are gonna take care of it." Lapis said, looking at Peridot.

"Fine." Peridot and Ruby said, going towards the house.

Emerald and Blue Topaz shared a look and then looked at their moms.

"Now... what did we say about going inside the temple without an adult?" Lapis asked.

"Not allowed." They said.

"And... why did you entered there?" Sapphire asked.

"We wanted to have fun." Topaz said.

"My Topaz... it is dangerous. You are only 4 years old..." Sapphire said.

"But..." Emerald started.

"Yes, Emerald?" Lapis asked, kneeling in front of the green gem.

"We want action... we want to do things like you! We are only 4 years old, but we want to do amazing things!" Emerald said.

Lapis and Sapphire looked at each other.

"My dear Emerald... let me ask you something. Do you know how to summon your wings whenever you want?" Lapis asked.

"No." She said.

"And you Topaz. Do you know how to summon your gauntlets when you want them?" Lapis asked.

"No." He said, looking at his gem.

"Well, so, you two answered why you can't go to the action with us." Sapphire said, holding her son's hand, touching his gem with her own gem.

"Now... you two are not playing today anymore. Do you agree Lapis?" Sapphire said.

"Of course I agree." Lapis said, holding Emerald's hand, walking towards the house.

"Alright... You can go. I'm gonna stay and talk about somethings with Topaz." Sapphire said.

"Okay, see you later." Lapis said.

"Bye, Blue." Emerald said, waving to the blue gem.

"Bye, Eme." He said, waving back.

"Come on. Let's go my trouble maker." Lapis said, holding Emerald on her arms.

Topaz laughed.

"Come on Topaz." Sapphire said, sitting on the sand.

He did the same as his mom.

"Mom... I'm sorry... I made you unfuse... I didn't want to..." He started, but Sapphire stopped him with a hug.

"Calm down, my child." She said, touching his cheek.

The 4 years old gem, hugged his mom back, placing his head on her arm.

"You don't need to be scared. We love you and we are going to love you forever. We can be mad with you sometimes, but that is only because we want the best for you." Sapphire said, kissing her son's head.

"I love you mom." Topaz said.

"I love you two." Sapphire said, looking at the sea and the sunset.

* * *

 **Inside Lapis and Peridot's Room**

"My dear Emerald... I love you." Peridot said.

"I love you too, mother." Emerald said, kissing her mother's cheek.

"Please, don't do it again. Do you promise that you're not doing it again?" Peridot asks, placing Emerald on the couple's bed.

"Yeah, I promise." Emerald said, hugging Peridot.

"Mom?" Emerald called.

"Yes, Emerald?" Lapis asked.

"Are you mad?" The little gem asked.

"To be true... I'm not mad. I was scared that something could happen to you..." Lapis said, sitting on the bed. "Do you remember the real story that I told you about the first week of your life?"

"Yeah... I remember." Emerald said.

Peridot and Lapis did not tell Emerald that was Jasper who kidnapped her, but she knew that a bad gem did that to her.

"So... I was scared of never seeing you again." Lapis said, holding her child against her body.

"Sorry mom." Emerald said.

"I understand that you're just a child, but you scare me sometimes my dear." Lapis said, kissing her daughter's hair.

"Family hug!" Emerald said, jumping on Peridot and Lapis. The two gems hugged their daughter back.

"Hehe." Emerald laughed. "I love you."

"We love you too." Peridot said.

Emerald placed her body on her mothers and after a few minutes, she started to yawn.

"Lapis?" Peridot called the other gem.

"Yes, Peri?" Lapis asked.

"Someone is almost sleeping." Peridot said, laughing.

"Today was a big day for my baby." Lapis said, touching her daughter's head.

"Sleep my child... It is your time to dream... You have your own world to go... But, remember... That the Sun... Will come back again to us... You'll need to say goodbye to them and come back to us... To our world with all our friends..." Lapis hummed for Emerald, who fell asleep.

"Beautiful like always, honey." Peridot said.

"Thank you, Peri." Lapis said, blushing and kissing Emerald's head.

Peridot held Emerald and put her on her bed.

"Good dreams." Peridot says, kissing her baby's cheek.

Peridot laid down on her bed with Lapis.

"Peridot?" Lapis asked.

"Yes?" Peridot asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lapis asked.

"Hamm... I don't know..." Peridot said, laughing.

Lapis crossed her arms, but Peridot hugged her lover and gave her a kiss in the lips.

"Better now?" Peridot asked.

"Much better." Lapis said, smiling.

"Hehe. I don't know how you can love a gem like me. You are so great for me." Peridot said.

"You know... it is hard, but I try." Lapis said, placing her head on Peridot's shoulder and laughing.

"So... I'm lucky!" Peridot said.

"To be true, Peri. I thank every day that I met you because you gave me love, attention and a precious treasure called Emerald." Lapis said, hugging her lover.

"I have the same thing to thank my stars." Peridot says, giving a kiss on Lapis's lips.

* * *

 _A.n. Hello... I'm here again..._

 _Now you met the son of Ruby and Sapphire and his friendship with Emerald._

 _He is so cute... Both of them are 4 years old because Emerald is 10 months older than him. She was born in January and Blue Topaz in October._

 _Maybe... We are going to have Emerald's birthday._

 _In addition, maybe I'm going to sing that song that Lapis hummed for Emerald and post it on my tumblr..._

 _Well..._

 _Only more two chapters, I guess, for "The New Gems With a New Life 2"._

 _Thank you all._

 _And see you in the next chapter._


	28. Leaving a Message For Home

**Inside Lapis and Peridot's Room**

Lapis and Peridot were on their bed and Emerald was still sleeping.

"Lapis?" Peridot called the other gem, who was on her arm.

"Yes?" Lapis asked.

"Do you wanna take a walk? You know... it has been ages since we did something alone." Peridot said, hugging Lapis.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Maybe we can do something on the beach..." Lapis said, looking at Emerald's bed.

"Lapis, she is gonna be okay." Peridot said.

"Are you sure? She is only 4 years old... she is just a kid. I don't know if letting her alone is a good idea." Lapis said.

"My love, she is sleeping, nothing is going to happen and, well, she is Emerald. She is going to be fine." Peridot said, smiling.

"Peri... I don't know." Lapis said.

"Please, my water queen." Peridot said, kissing her lover's neck.

"Peri, it is not fair..." Lapis said, closing her eyes and smiling.

"You are mine, Lapis Lazuli." Peridot said, kissing the other gem's shoulder.

"Peri..." Lapis said.

"Yes?" Peridot asked, looking at Lapis's eyes and giving for the other gem a big smile.

"Can we go?" Lapis asked, laughing.

"Of course we can." Peridot said, giving a kiss on Lapis's cheek.

Lapis and Peridot stood up from the bed, gave the hands and went out the room.

* * *

 **Inside the House**

Blue Topaz and Garnet were sit on the sofa, when Lapis and Peridot went out their room.

"Hello Topaz." Lapis said, kneeling in front of the blue gem.

"Hi, Lapis." Topaz said, smiling for the other gem.

"Hello Garnet." Peridot said.

"Hello Peridot." Garnet said.

"Well, can I ask you a favor?" Peridot asked.

"Yes, I can watch Emerald for you." Garnet said, smiling.

"Oh... thank you Garnet... She is sleeping now... I don't think that we're gonna come back late. Knowing Lapis, she is not going to want to be too much time without our daughter." Peridot said to Garnet, who laughed.

"You are welcome Peridot." Garnet said.

Peridot and Garnet looked at Lapis and Topaz.

"So, Lapis, are you mad with me, right?" Topaz asked.

"Of course not, Topaz. I'm not mad." Lapis said, smiling.

"But, I went with Emerald inside of the dangerous part of the temple." Blue Topaz said.

"It is not your fault. I know that you're a kid and you like dangerous stuff." Lapis said, touching Topaz's hair. "But, you should not do that again, okay?"

"Okay." Blue said, smiling.

"Alright." Lapis said, standing up from the floor and smiling too.

"Ready to go Peri?" Lapis asked.

"I'm always ready." Peridot said. "See you later!" Peridot said, waving for the two on the sofa.

"See you." Topaz said.

"Bye." Lapis said, denying out the house with Peridot

Garnet looked at her son.

"Don't you dare try that." Garnet said.

"Oh mom, please. They are gone." Topaz said.

"No is no. You are not playing with Emerald today. In the next time, you will not enter in the temple without permission." Garnet said.

"But mom…" Topaz tried to start.

"No Topaz." Garnet said.

Blue Topaz made an angry face and crossed his arms.

Garnet smiled. "Hey, my angry boy. Be careful with the sofa. Steven will not be happy if his furniture is all burned."

The sofa started to freeze.

"Or frozen." Garnet said, smiling.

"I can control my temperature. You know that, mom. I can have the ice and fire on my hand whenever I want." Topaz said, making a ball of fire on his left hand and a ball of ice on the right.

"But when you are really mad you can't do that." Garnet said, holding the fireball and smiling.

Blue Topaz was surprised.

"Now, you know my secret." Topaz said.

Garnet laughed. "I always knew that, Blue."

"How I didn't notice that? You are my mom. You will always know my secrets." Topaz said, hugging Garnet.

Suddenly, the smile of Garnet disappeared.

"What's wrong mom?" Topaz asked.

"Jasper and Steven." Garnet said, standing up and opening the temple's door.

"W-what happened?" He asked.

"A third corrupted gem appeared and they will not be okay." Garnet said.

"Pearl and Amethyst." Garnet screamed.

In a few seconds the two other gems appeared.

"Yes, Garnet?" Pearl asked.

"We need to help Steven and Jasper." Garnet said.

"What happened?" Pearl asked.

"I will explain, but now we need to go." Garnet said, going to the warp pad.

Garnet looked at her son, trying to make the best decision.

"Blue Topaz, stay inside the house until Lapis and Peridot come back. If Emerald wake up please, try not to break the house. Don't go outside and don't go inside my room. Okay?" Garnet said.

"Alright, good lucky." Blue said.

"Thank you. I love you… Bye!" Garnet said, activating the warp pad.

"See you later." Amethyst said.

"And now I am alone." He said, sitting on the floor. "Or not too alone."

Blue stood up and ran towards the Temple's door.

* * *

 **Inside Lapis and Peridot's Room**

Topaz walked around the room, waiting Emerald wake up, but she did not do that. So, he decided to wake up her.

"Hey, Eme." He said, touching her shoulder. "Wake up Eme."

"Ugh, only more 5 minutes." She said, moving for the other side of the bed.

"Come on Eme, you don't even need to sleep." He said.

Emerald opened her eyes. "Blue? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I am here to play with you." Topaz said.

"But, we are not allowed to play until tomorrow. How are you even here?" Emerald asked.

"Well, your mothers decided to take a walk alone, Steven and Jasper are in trouble and my mom, Pearl and Amethyst are going to help them. So, we are alone!" Topaz said.

"Really? It never happened before." Emerald said, surprised.

"Isn't it cool?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah!" She said and stopped, thinking about something that they could do.

"Hey Top, I have an idea!" She said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Well, my mother has a really amazing computer around here. She never let me see that thing because it is an old gem machine created for the Diamonds… and bla-bla-bla. I do not even know who the Diamonds are." Emerald said.

"Well, where is it?" He asked.

Emerald smiled and ran towards the end of the room where the computer was. They sat on the chair.

"Well, let me see. First she places her hand on this part of the computer." Emerald said, placing her hand on a gem handheld reader.

The computer turned on.

"Wow, amazing!" Topaz said.

"I know right? Well, then, she moves the chair closer." Emerald said, moving the chair.

"This gem stuff is really cool Eme!" Blue said.

"Yeah, it is… Now… let me see. We have here…" Emerald read the things that the computer had. "Gem constructions, gem spaceships, warp pads, localization of the kindergartens, call Home and a lot of other things." She said.

"What is a kindergarten?" He asked.

"I don't know… But I found out that this computer is a phone." Emerald said.

"How did you found out that?" He asked.

"Well, here it has a thing called 'Call Home'." She said.

"Let's try it. It looks like amazing." He said, smiling.

"So, 1, 2, 3 and go." She said, pressing the button.

The computer's screen wrote fast " _You are calling Home, it looks like that the Diamonds are in an important duty. Leave a video message."_ and started filming the two gemlings.

"What did it write?" Topaz asked.

"I don't know. It was too fast. I am only 4 years old. However, look at it. It is filming us." Emerald said.

"Haha… hey, look at my amazing funny face." He said, showing his tongue.

Emerald laughed. "Hehe… Topaz, it is too dumb." She said.

"Hey, you are dumb." He said, tickling Emerald.

"Hey *haha* it is not fair!" She said, laughing.

"Haha, feel my entire brave!" He said.

"Stop, I need to *hehe* turn it off. My mothers are going to come back soon." She said.

"Yeah, they are. Let's say bye to the computer!" He said, laughing.

"Bye computer!" They said together, finishing the video.

"Well… and now?" She asked.

"We can go to the house and sleep on the couch, waiting someone come back." He said.

"Alright. Let's go." She said, opening the door.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

"It was really intense." Steven said.

"Yeah, it was!" Amethyst said.

"Ughh. I don't understand why you just bubbled them. They deserve to die." Jasper said.

"Jasper, it is not their fault. They are corrupted." Steven said.

Steven is almost 21 years old and he is almost Jasper's height.

"Ughh. I will be inside of my room." Jasper said, going inside her room.

"I don't understand. It has been 4 years since she became a Crystal Gem, but she still has complaints about it." Pearl said.

"She is a quartz. I understand her." Amethyst said.

"Well…" Steven looked at the sofa. "Hey, look at who fall asleep waiting for us." Steven said.

"Well, they didn't destroy the house. It is a good thing." Garnet said.

Everybody laughed.

Steven knelt in front of the sofa.

"Hey, kids. Look at who is back." He said, touching the head of gemlings.

They opened their eyes.

"Steven!" They screamed, jumping on Steven.

"Hello guys. Garnet told me that you were in trouble today. Is it true?" Steven said.

"Maybe." Topaz said.

"Maybe, Topaz?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, you know… ah, okay. Yes." Blue said.

"You really like action." Steven said, laughing.

"Yeah!" Emerald said.

Steven laughed again. "Where are Lapis and Peridot?" He asked.

"Right here!" Lapis said, opening the house's door.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Spending some time together… but, we spent more time than planned." Peridot said.

"Hey, what are you doing out of the bed at 3 a.m. Emerald?" Lapis asked.

"I was waiting everybody come back." Emerald said.

"W-what do you mean with that?" Lapis asked.

"I will tell you about that later." Garnet said. "Now, it is bed time."

"But mom. I don't need to sleep." Topaz said.

"You are going to sleep. Come on." Garnet said. "Goodnight everybody."

"Goodnight." Topaz said.

"Goodnight." Everybody said.

"Bye Top." Emerald said.

"Bye Eme." He said, going inside of Garnet's room with her.

"Now, your turn little girl." Peridot said, holding Emerald.

"Goodnight guys." Emerald said, smiling.

"Goodnight Emerald." They said.

"Bye bye." Lapis said, opening their door.

"See you later." Peridot said, going inside the room.

"They grew up too fast." Steven said.

"Yeah, they did." Pearl said.

"Hehe, just like you Steman." Amethyst said, punching Steven's arm.

"Hehe, yeah."

* * *

 **Inside of Yellow Diamond Control Room**

"Ughhh. Blue Diamond is too annoying. My Pearl, look if I don't have any messages."

"Well, you have one, my Diamond." Yellow Pearl said.

"Play it." The Diamond said.

 _What did it write?_

 _I don't know. It was too fast. I am only 4 years old. However, look at it. It is filming us._

"My Diamond, what are them?" The Pearl asked.

"Shhh. Wait." The Diamond said.

…

 _Hehe… Topaz, it is too dumb_

 _Hey, you are dumb_

 _Hey *haha* it is not fair!_

 _Haha, feel my entire brave!_

 _..._

"Pearl?"

"Yes, my Diamond?" The Pearl asked.

"From where is it?" She asked.

"Well, it says that the video came from the planet Earth, m-my Diamond." Yellow Pearl said.

"Did you see the blue one? He has a gem on his hand and the green one has her gem on her back! They are gemlings!" White Diamond, screamed.

"B-but, how is it even possible? There aren't gems on that planet. We destroyed the Peridot and the Jasper and Lapis Lazuli were destroyed by the ship." Yellow Pearl said. "We send a Red Eye for that planet every rotation."

"I know… unless…" Yellow Diamond.

"W-what, my Diamond?" Y.P asked.

"Unless that Rose Quartz is still alive!" Yellow Diamond said.

"B-but if she still alive… why the gemlings were allowed to call you and the other Diamonds?" Y.P asked.

"They are gemlings. They don't even know what they are doing. Pearl, call the rest of the Diamonds. We need to find out what is happening." The Diamond said, looking at the paused picture of Emerald and Topaz.

* * *

 _A.n. Read the next chapter it is very important._

 _See you in the next!_


	29. Hi Guys How Are You?

Hello Guys

It is over…

I am joking it is not completely over!

Only the first part.

I am writing the first chapter for "The New Gems with a New Life 2" now.

Well as you could see, we will have too much action in the second part of my fanfiction.

I hope that you liked the first part to read the second!

We will have Diamonds, fusions, a new fusion, trips to the space and more!

However, I am sorry for the typos, like I said… I am still learning the language, but I will try to make those mistakes appear hardly ever.

Now…

I need to thank you guys! You are the reason that I am continuing this.

* * *

The 26 that reviewed:

biginferno

BUMMHEADSHOT

Dana

LonelyHuntress

Fixedflower80

bella2ooo2

Pink and Dazz

PeppermintWater

Blue Topaz

pokemon76543210

williambragg165

bill skeleton sans cipher

And the Guests

* * *

The 34 that favorited it:

AikoTheTsundere

Akira67632

Aldecaalfi

Aprincessb1215

Baylee1100

BlackButlerFan13

BlackFlowerTheWriter

Dbluver

Dragon-Byte

EL17JShough

Edlover23

GranddAdmiral thrawn

Licherm

Liliana Dragonshard

LonelyHuntress

MaddySan5926

PandaBear555

PeppermintWater

Pink and Dazz

Rebelbot

SWEETCRAZYGUY

Silverbird22

ThatDCFan101

Thatusernametheree

Twilight-Night Light

UnitedDestiny

bella2ooo2

guardiancreation

lalaUniverse

mariabarreto432

pitchyaki

pokemon76543210

ramona1999

redsnivy

* * *

The 50 that followed:

ASHDUSTBREEZE

AikoTheTsundere

Akira67632

Anna Helena376

Aprincessb1215

BlackFlowerTheWriter

Blue Golstone

ColeHerz

Dragon-Byte

EL17JShough

GamerZylo

GranddAdmiral thrawn

Insanityisjoy

KitsuneJimmy

Licherm

Liliana Dragonshard

LonelyHuntress

MaddySan5926

Mario5769

Moilizer

PandaBear555

Pandorinni

PeppermintWater

Pink and Dazz

SWEETCRAZYGUY

Shadowmaster91

Shiranai Atsune

SiniMinno57

Stevonnieandpercabeth

ThatDCFan101

Thatusernametheree

TheBlueGumball

TheHeart343

Twilight-Night Light

Wolffriend25

Zombiegirl96

bella2ooo2

biginferno

ecwscorpion209

icevomp

jake97531

mariabarreto432

noodledoodle4

pitchyaki

pokemon76543210

ramona1999

redsnivy

sourdiesel657

williambragg165

wolfhawk4

* * *

I am sorry if I forgot someone, but if I forgot, you are in my heart like everybody!

I need to say thanks to my friend, who helped me with some parts of this story. She is not a SU fan, but she helped and listened to me while I was writing it. She has patience to listen someone talkative like me. Thanks Bia!

It was my first fanfiction… So, it is very important to me…

From the heart. Thank you guys. I love all of you!

And see you in the next!


End file.
